Player
by SKIE2314
Summary: Twists and turns always occur in our lives, yet we could never get used to them. What if a girl who might as well live in the classic world and a boy with an attitude befitting of the modern world gets a taste of these twists & turns? Chapters revised!
1. Nice to meet you!

**Player**

**By: Skie2314**

**Hello everyone!**

_This is the first GA fic that I uploaded, 'coz I'm not sure if the others are good, not sure if this one is either, but heck! So go easy on me… :) This is an edited version of the 1stchapter. Hopefully, you'll like it as much._

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm just borrowing the characters for my imagination. So don't sue me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Nice to meet you**

It was 9 AM and soon enough, a plane landed in Tokyo, Japan. The paparazzi were all over the airport, trying to take pictures of the four handsome guys going down the plane.

"It's Natsume!" A girl at the back of the reporters yelled. "NATSUME LOOK HERE!"

"Oh my gosh! That's Ruka!" Another girl screamed and she soon fainted.

"Tsubasa-samaaa!"

"Natsume! You dated me!!!" A girl with slightly curly hair screamed. The media focused their cameras at her. "Just kidding…" She said nervously.

Tsubasa chuckled. "So they still remember us?" He asked with much sarcasm, overconfident as usual.

"It looks that way." Yuu chuckled.

Natsume sighed. _Here we go again…_

**On the other end of Tokyo…**

"Chiina," Mikan called to her maid as she ran down the stairs. "Where's mom?" She asked.

"Oh, _ohayou_ Mikan, she left already." She replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Mikan started walking away.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

" I'll pass. I don't feel hungry at all… I'll just go to the music room, 'kay?" Chiina bowed.

* * *

**MUSIC ROOM**

Mikan settled herself on the chair as she browsed through some pieces to play. Her eyes settled on one particular piece. _Fur Elise_. It's the first piece that she's ever heard her instructor play for her, and the piece that made her want to play the piano. So even though it's a bit easy, she still wanted to play it. She smiled inwardly and started playing.

_A couple of hours later…_

Mikan stretched her arms and sighed. She had not meant to play more than 5 pieces, but she got carried away too quickly. She stared up at the ceiling and snapped out of her little reverie. She quickly took out her organizer and then her phone.

She shrieked. "Oh shoot!!! I'm late for the meeting!" She hurriedly stood up from the chair and fixed the music scores she played. She picked up her bag and was ready to get out of her music room. In a split second, she was rushing to the door when…

_*BAM!*_

She bumped into someone.

She caressed her head as she steadied herself. "CHIINA! Why didn't you remind me of the ti--?"

"Have I gotten that girly that you don't recognize me anymore?"

'_NO WAY!_' She thought to herself and took a step back as soon as she came back to her senses.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a normal Saturday morning, Mikan, being the busy body that she is, plopped down on her couch and turned the TV on. She enjoyed watching the daily international news and she wasn't going to miss out on this one._

_Reaching out a hand, she turned the intercom on and called on her maid._

"_China, can you please deliver my breakfast to my room?"_

_A screech was heard from the other line, "Your mother wishes for you to come down, Mikan- I mean... Sakura-san." Her voice was a bit shaky and based on the way China was speaking, which was too formal for her, her mother was watching the poor fellow._

"_Is she with you?"_

"_Yes. I'm here, dear." Her mother said with a stern voice. "Come down or I'll have you fetched from your room."_

"_I don't feel so well mom, so can you please just allow me this one time to have breakfast in my room?" She pleaded, still not taking her eyes from the plasma screen. She heard a pause and then a sigh and then some rustling._

"_I've sent for China to come up with your meal. I'll have a doctor check up on you later." With that, the line ended._

_Mikan sweat-dropped. She'll deal with that later. She heard a knock and she told China to enter._

_BREAKING NEWS! Japan's moratorium on whaling is still being considered by the..._

_**More news after the break.**_

_Mikan motioned for China to sit beside her. The girl hesitantly agreed._

_They both glues their eyes on the television as the commercials went on and on and on..._

_Mikan's eyes widened as she saw a familiar, as in FAMILIAR, face pop up in the screen._

_**Selling almost 200, 000 copies after the release of their 4**__**th**__** album, topping 10 billboard charts for 3 consecutive weeks and winning a multitude of awards since their debut, Black Faux is set to dominate the world. And they're back to dominate Japan, once again! Catch Black Faux as they perform their 2**__**nd**__** concert in Japan this fall! For more details, visit...**_

_Before Mikan could utter a word, the fan girl beside her beat her to it._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE GOING HERE! THEY'RE COMING BACK!!! Black Faux!"_

_Mikan stared at the girl, quite confused why she was fussing about it, I mean, sure they might be famous, but..._

"_Who are they, China?"_

"_You've seen it, haven't you? They're Black Faux, after their debut, they were offered a contract to go abroad and go super main stream!" She paused, looking at Mikan's puzzled look. "They're basically known for their music, style and good looks. Mikan, everyone knows that!"_

_"__Oh, well, I guess I'm not everyone." Mikan rolled her eyes as she focused her eyes on the news regarding some taxi man returning a suitcase full of money and expensive jewellery to the owner. "I remember Ruka swearing he'd get famous. So I guess he really went for it." She just read through the letter as Chiina started ranting._

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"I didn't recognize you there. What's with the bleached hair?" She said nonchalantly, but she was really happy to see him. She missed him a lot.

"Glad to see you too." He snickered as he ruined her hair and hugged her.

"Aw, you two look nice together." Tsubasa said and Yuu laughed with him.

Ruka gave them a weird look and proceeded to introduce her to his friends, "Guys this is Mikan Sakura, my cousin," Ruka proudly stated. "Mikan, this is Yuu and Tsubasa, our bass and drummer." Mikan beamed.

"Yo." Both said in unison.

"Nice to meet you," She thought of shaking their hands, but that may be too formal for _'rock stars'_. "But, I thought there were 4 of you?" she asked.

"Well yeah, the other one's at my place." He dismissed the thought. "Anyway. I didn't come here for nothing. I'm hosting a party later, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss it. Plus, it'll be the perfect time for us to spend some time together. So come, okay?" Ruka said as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Will you please stop that? I'm 17 you know, there's no need for you to treat me like a kid." she said as she took off his arm that was ruining her well-done hair. "Anyway, won't aunt be all, 'Blast you kids for your loud music!' if you'll hold the party at your house?"

"He rented a place for himself. You know how divas can get." Tsubasa commented and they all laughed.

"Very funny." Ruka said, obviously annoyed.

"Still a spoil sport I see. By the way, how'd you know I was here?"

"Uh..." Yuu sweat-dropped. "We asked your helper if she knew where you were… It was a terrifying experience."

"China? Really, why?"

"Well..." He narrated...

* * *

_**FLASH BACK!**_

_Ruka, Tsubasa and Yuu got off the car as soon as the guard permitted them to enter the mansion. A girl opened the door._

_"OMG!!!! ARE YOU WHO I THINK YOU ARE?" The blonde held her face in shock._

_"That depends on who you think we are miss." Tsubasa said slyly._

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM? CAN I GET A SIGNATURE LATER?" The girls' head turned and turned. "…Where's Natsume?" She ask, looking quite disappointed._

_From the looks of it, she's a major fan of the band—especially of Natsume._

_"He's…" Yuu was cut off._

_"He's?" She almost looked teary-eyed, or maybe she was._

_"He's... He's at my house…" Ruka nervously answered._

_The girl grinned though she still looked a bit disappointed. "OH! I'm sorry for making you stay outside!" She laughed animatedly. "Please, come in…" She said with a glint in her eyes._

_After a few minutes._

_"So you're Mikan's cousin eh? How was your stay here? Are you having fun? By the way, I'm China!"_

_"Uhm… Yes. It's been nice. We're having fun. Nice to meet you. Where is she?" Ruka suddenly forgot all he's learned about coherence when he answered all her questions. They stood up from the couch._

_"She's at the music room, probably practicing."_

_"Okay, thanks…" He said. "C'mon guys…" They started walking away when China grabbed his shirt. Ruka's head turned 95 degrees._

_"Please take me to Natsume later." She batted her eye lashes prettily._

_"We'll see! Thanks." Ruka ran and China was left sprawling on the floor._

_"Wait!!!"_

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Mikan's eyes twitched. "I'm sorry she scared you… She's a big fan of that Natsume so…"

"We can see that." Tsubasa chuckled.

"So will you come to the party?" Yuu asked.

"Sure, there's no harm in going. " She smiled. "But I'm really sorry, I've got to go. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Great! No miss classy okay?" Ruka shouted as she dashed off.

"Yeah! Whatever you say, Ruka!" She shouted back.

* * *

**6:00 PM.**

"What the hell is that about? Saying we have to get more guy students for the school." Mikan ranted about the Student Council meeting. Minato, her personal driver, just listened to her as he drove her to the party while China silently sat beside her. Mikan sighed and held up a mirror. "Don't I look weird?"

"Nope. Not at all." China smiled.

The car stopped, "We're here, Sakura-san." Minato said. He got off the car and opened the door for her.

"Mikan, remember to have fun, okay?" China sighed, "Too bad I can't go with you." Mikan chuckled.

"I'll make sure to invite you next time, okay? Thanks China, see you when I get home." She got off the car and headed for the door.

Mikan checked herself again. She was wearing a red tube that was paired with her black elbow-long bolero jacket, and she wore a red ruffled mini skirt paired with a black flat closed shoe with a black ribbon. She was 5'7" in height after all, so she doesn't need a high-heeled shoe.

She took a deep breath and smiled at herself. "RELAX MIKAN. It's just a party."

* * *

**Ruka's Place**

Ruka drank two glasses of punch, Tsubasa nudged him. "You're such a kid. Stop drinking those and have some of these." He raised a glass of beer.

"You know I don't drink and you know I can't drink knowing that my cousin will arrive and we've got someone like him around." Ruka said as he pointed his head towards Natsume. Tsubasa laughed then sighed.

"He wasn't originally like that though." Tsubasa stated and left telling Ruka he had business to take care off, whatever that meant. Ruka just nodded and headed towards Natsume.

"Natsume," Ruka called. Natsume opened his left eye. As it seemed like he was dozing off while the girl he had at hand was telling him about something insignificant.

"What do you want, Ruka?"

"You better be nice when my cousin arrives." He stared at Natsume who had, for some reason, a platonic look on his face.

"How nice do you want me to get?" he asked menacingly. Ruka winced.

"Not that kind of nice, just y'know," He fidgeted, "Don't do the stuff you do when you're in a party."

"Got it…" Natsume nodded. Ruka seemed pleased. "…I won't eat." Ruka was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"That must be her!" He exclaimed rushing to the door.

"How nice of her, to ring the door bell." Natsume snickered and the girl laughed hysterically earning her a raised brow.

Ruka's eyes widened, "Mikan, what on earth are you wearing?" He exclaimed as he tried to cover her up.

"Oh c'mon, as if this is revealing." She stated as she entered.

"**Natsume you jerk!" **It was dark and noisy, the party was wild but she could still hear the yelling. Her eyes roamed the room but it was just too crowded. Mikan gasped as Ruka turned the lights on.

**END.**

**

* * *

  
**

**So how's that for my first chapter? What do you think? R & R, please. **

(I'm not going to take our exams, so I'll be updating often! CHEERS!)

**Thanks for reading!**

**I was kinda in a hurry so sorry for any grammatical errors. (If there are any) pls. Tell me!**

(HAPPY SUMMER VACATION everybody!)

Til then Minna!


	2. Pervert alert!

Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank you—Chokoreeto-Hime, Alisz, Professional, lysabelle and natsya217 for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm just borrowing the characters for my imagination. So don't sue me.

* * *

**Previously:**

"**Natsume you jerk!" **It was dark and noisy, the party was wild but she could still hear the yelling. Her eyes roamed the room but it was just too crowded. Mikan gasped as Ruka turned the lights on.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pervert!**

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at the girl who was fuming at Natsume Hyuuga, the lead singer of Black Faux. "How can you just sit there and not to do anything? She purposely poured her drink all over me, Natsume!" She said as she pointed towards a blonde with an empty glass of wine in her hand.

Natsume sighed and shrugged. He shook his head at the thought of having to bother with something so troublesome.

"Tell her off, Natsume!" She was really really mad. Tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Everyone in the room stared at the dramatic display in front of them. Some hissed at the couple for destroying the mood of the party, some 'tsked' at Natsume for caring less, some 'tsked' at the girls who were both so petty and some just shrugged, just as Natsume did, and considered the task to intervene to trivial.

Ruka sighed. The girl was already crying and he wasn't one for tears. "Alright! Everybody leave." He shouted and the girls head snapped up, finally noticing the scene she had created. The people began to disperse and soon the only people left were the band members, Mikan and the two girls. The brunette started to tremble and she fell on her knees.

Unknowingly, Mikan had rushed towards the girl, helping her stand up. "Are you okay?" She asked as she took out her handkerchief and wiped the girls' wet face.

"I already said I'm sorry." The blonde earlier spoke up.

Mikans head shot up, "Stop it. You're going to start another fight."

"Kari-san, you can leave now." Ruka told the girl politely and the blonde scoffed at the brunette before leaving the unit. Mikan had escorted the other girl out of the room and into her car.

"Natsume!" He Ruka yelled, obviously irritated at his friend.

"What? It's not like I did anything wrong." He shrugged.

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Ruka asked, his face in total shock. He knew his friend was a bit nonchalant about almost everything but to deny that he didn't do anything wrong was— his train of thought was cut off when his cousin entered the conversation.

She stepped beside Ruka, "I know I'm not in the right position to tell you this, but you're a complete jerk! How could you just stand there and watch as that girl humiliated herself in front of all those people?"

Natsume's eyes diverted to the girl who was completely absorbed in telling him that he had done wrong.

"What would I have done, then? It was their problem, not mine." Natsume replied.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself, Natsume." Ruka sighed. He knew Natsume was aware of what transpired earlier, and he knew that his attempt would be futile for Natsume would never admit that he was wrong... verbally.

"You told me to be nice, Ruka. And I was. I don't see why I had to intervene." He paused. "And who's this? MIKU was it? Ruka's cousin?" He asked, slightly interested.

Ruka told himself to let what had happened earlier go. Mikan rolled her eyes as she figured out what type of guy the front man of Black Faux was.

"It's Mikan." She replied as she stared right back at him.

"Same thing." He snickered and turned the television on.

'_I am seriously gonna kick this guys' shin!' _

Tsubasa stood beside Mikan, "Sorry about my brother. He's really a…" he was cut off.

"Brother?" she asked, as if comparing the two.

"You look like you got hit by a truck, not that there's any difference with how you normally look." Natsume retorted even though she was not talking to him.

"Yes you big pervert, I'm asking if…" he cut her off.

"Who's a pervert?" Natsume stated as he looked at her with a huge smirk on his face. "I advise you to actually look up the meaning of that word in the dictionary before you start calling me one."

"I know a pervert when I see one." She sneered at him, as if trying to imitate his nonchalance.

"I simply enjoy the presence of a willing female, what's wrong with that? Who knows? If you're willing enough, I might just—" He cautiously neared his face towards hers. Ruka blushed, Yuu wanted to stop them and Tsubasa grunted and looked away.

3

2

1

'KICK HIM IN THE SHIN!' She slapped him instead. It was so loud and forceful that Natsume had to step back.

'_THIS BITCH.' He cursed her._

'_JACK ASS.' And she cursed him._

"As If. I'd rather date a monkey than get hit on by you." She said as she regained her composure.

Yuu broke the heated yet awkward scene in front of him.

"Sakura-san, would you like some..." He gulped, "..._Coke?_" He chuckled nervously. He had no choice but to intervene. They were all silent as they stared at him.

"COKE? COKE?!" Tsubasa burst into hysterics. "Yuu, coke?!" He laughed for a good minute and then stopped. "Ah, that was funny."

* * *

**After 2 hours.**

"I have to go soon. My mom's gonna kill me if I stay too long." Mikan sighed as she stood up.

"Tch. Mama's girl." Natsume whispered to himself but it was loud enough for Mikan to hear. She glared at his back.

"Okay," Ruka stood up as well, "Here." He paused as he gave her a ving card. "You can come visit our pent house if you wanna see us or something. Bring anyone you like! I'm sure one of us is bound to be there." He glanced at Natsume who was just sitting there watching TV.

"Uh, thanks Ruka, though I doubt I'll be needing it." She smiled and bade them goodbye.

"Seriously not cute." Natsume murmured and changed the channel.

* * *

**FRIDAY.**

Mikan entered the school, when she saw a black limousine, it was still early and yet, the school grounds were already filled with a mass of students.

"Whose is that?" She stood next to Anna, and in return just raised brow at the question.

"I have no idea." Anna replied as she stood on her toes trying to see through the crowd.

"Belongs to someone famous, I suppose." Hotaru blankly said as she was carried her camera, ready to take shots.

4 guys came out of the car and soon enough, there was a barrage of students _(mostly female) _screaming and rushing to the four men.

"It's Black Faux!" Anna screamed her head off.

And in the blink of an eye, Mikan, Hotaru and Anna were pushed to the front row. Anna was still screaming her head off, Hotaru was busy clicking away while Mikan fell on the floor when a bunch of students reached their hands out to the band.

"Sakura-san!" A bunch of boys helped her up. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay, tha—!"

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted as he gave her a warm hug. "Nice to see you again!"

Gasps could be heard from the crowd and she sighed. She knew how fans could get.

"Okay Ruka, not here…" she breathed out and he let go of her, still with a smile on his face. She shrugged when Natsume gave her a slight glance. He was wearing a black long sleeved polo, the first 3 buttons were undone and he had his formal pants and he was going to approach her. She scampered to the hallways, relieved to be out of the suffocating mob of fans. She heard thousands, _okay,_ hundreds of girls scream; "NATSUME!!!"

As soon as the cheering and shouting were gone, she rested on the cafeteria, which was empty due to the band outside. She looked at the time. It read 7:20.

"Oh shoot!!! I'm late for the student council meeting!!!" She shouted and ran to the meeting place. She heard footsteps following her every move. But whenever she turned her head, no one was around. She resumed walking and when she heard the footsteps become louder, she brisk walked. She stopped when someone pulled her arm.

"Hey _HONEY_." She turned around and she saw Natsume with that stupid grin on his face.

_'Ho… ho… honey?!'_ she screamed inside her head.

"You!!! What are you doing here?" She asked, no, she demanded an answer from him.

"Checking the school out." He said smugly.

"Stop bothering me and go away." she turned around and motioned to walk away.

"No way." He pushed her to the wall.

She stiffly stood there, clearly shocked by his weird behaviour. _'What the…'_ she thought but her thoughts were cut off when he neared his face to hers.

"What are you doing Natsume?" she gulped and a few sweat drops fell. She closed her eyes shakily. Then she heard him chuckle.

"Nice reaction." He said casually, as if what he just said was meant to praise her. "Who knew you actually thought I was going to make a pass on you?" The thought made his grin wider and it flared her blood up.

"You annoying, conceited jerk!" But before she could strangle him, he left raising a hand as he bade her goodbye.

"See you soon, _Mikan._" He said inwardly and chortled.

'_Stupid! Stupid!'_ she scolded herself. As soon as she calmed herself, she opened the door to the Meeting room, and guess what she found?

**Nothing.**

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Mikan dropped the bag that she was desperately holding on to earlier as she screamed at the top of her lungs, realizing that maybe, the rest of student council members were down stairs screaming at the top of their lungs as well, for the guy she really hates.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Haha, I wrote this chapter for 2 hours. Wow… That was fast. I was sort of in a hurry, got lots of stuff to do.

Please review! Tell me what you guys think! And just ask me if there's something off/wrong with it.

THANKS AGAIN! Hope to see/catch you in the next chapter!


	3. We're going to the Pent House!

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if the past chapters have been very short… I just didn't have the time to update and I guess I have had a bit of writers block. Forgive me. :))

Carry on!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm just borrowing the characters for my imagination… I wish I owned it though… But too bad. So don't sue me. =))

* * *

**Previously:**

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Mikan dropped the bag that she was desperately holding on to earlier as she screamed at the top of her lungs, realizing that maybe, the rest of student council members were down stairs screaming at the top of their lungs as well, for the guy she really hates.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Pent House**

Mikan heaved a sigh. She was sitting beneath the Sakura tree…

"I am such an idiot." She murmured.

It had been a week but Mikan kept on remembering that day.

"Mikan-chan!" She shot her head up. It was Anna. She was running towards her. "Where were you? You had me worried. I thought you were injured since you missed P.E." She said panting.

"Oh, you know… Somewhere." She said smiling. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things." She paused for a while, giving Anna some time to rest. "Hey Anna, Ruka gave me an extra ving card for their pent house in Tokyo Castle, want to come later? I'll be giving 3 extra tickets, y'know, for my piano recital at the _Grand Tokyo Music Central_ tomorrow." She said so sure of her words.

"You're going to give them only 3 tickets? But then, someone in the group would definitely be left out, Mikan-chan." Anna replied.

"Who could possibly be left out? There's one for Ruka, Tsubasa and Yuu." She said.

"Ne, Mikan, what about Natsume? He'll feel out of place." She thought for a while.

'_Out of Place?'_ she thought, _'I'm sure he'll be having lots of company in his room tomorrow..." _She blushed at the thought, _"Ah MIKAN! Stop thinking about that jerk.'_

"Oh right! Natsume! Yeah well, I forgot about him, I'm used to music without the voice." She laughed as if it's the most normal thing to say.

"Of course!" Anna innocently smiled at her. "I'll come by at 4 in the afternoon. Kay?" She dusted her skirt.

"Okay, see you later, Anna."

* * *

**Pent House**

Mikan stood by the lift with Anna. She was wearing short pants with a blue halter-top. Anna was wearing jeans and a casual red striped polo.

Anna checked her pouch. It was already 5:00 pm. She hoped that someone would be in the room since it would be embarrassing if she just dropped by without saying anything to them. She was thinking about the concert when Anna spoke.

"Oh no! Mikan, I'll back in less than an hour; I forgot my phone and my wallet at home. See you!" She quickly ran to her car.

"Wait! ANNA! I'll go with—" Mikan watched Anna's form fade away as she disappeared from her sight.

**Ting!** The elevator bell rang and she got in, after a few seconds, she reached the 26th floor. She knocked but nobody answered so she just opened the door. She went in and sighed.

'Why is it so dark?' She went to search for the switch when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Eek!" She let out a small squeal. The person had a tight grip on her waist. She heard him smirk.

"What took you so long?" He whispered seductively in her ear, it made her spine tingle. Once that person pushed her to the wall and cornered her enough for her to hear his breath, she slapped him.

"What the…" The person cursed as he turned the lights on. She could see clearly now, and the guy was…

"NATSUME!!!" She shrieked. He seemed surprised but had a good way of hiding it so she just saw him smirk. "Why'd you do _that_?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

'_WHAT THE HELL? What's he being so damn coy about? And why the heck is he topless!? And what's with the towel?!'_ His hair was damp and wet and he had a strong Gucci perfume on.

"Do _that_ thing!" She nearly shouted. _'Man. I've been using such fowl and abrasive language recently.'_

"Oh… _THAT_ thing." He said emphasizing the word 'That' "I thought you were another one of my-" he was cut off.

"Your _girlies_?" She made it sound idiotic. _'MIKAN!' She slapped herself mentally. 'DO NOT stare, do not stare! Whoa, he works out, that is so--'_ He cut off her little reverie.

"Oi, idiot, what are you staring at?" He smiled arrogantly.

"N…nothing really, where's Ruka?" She asked.

"He's off to _La La Land_." She gave him a confused look. He just grunted.

"To where?" she asked, an amused look on her face.

" He's sleeping." He answered as if she was dumb.

"Oh…" She answered wryly. "Is that so?"

"Why are _you_ here?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, I was—." He came closer to her.

"You… What? _Ho-ney_?" He asked seductively.

"You see, you big stupid _pervert_, I came here to drop by and give you guys the tickets for my recital. It'd be my big break and I'd be more encouraged if my cousin Ruka was there, and my friend insisted that I should invite you to come, so here!" she handed him four tickets. "These are the tickets. My recital's tomorrow and it's going to be held at the Grand Tokyo Music Central. Come okay?" he merely nodded, no he didn't even nod he just looked at her. Then something caught her eye.

"Hey! That's the uniform of my school!" She pointed at the clothing that hung near the bathroom and closets. "Do you have a brother studying at my school?" She inquired.

"Maybe, and speaking of school uniforms, did I tell you how cute and attractive you looked in your uniform?" He asked towering over her petite form, he was intimidating her but she was just standing there, no, she was leaning against the wall. She wasn't going to fall for this again.

"No, but what you said is a bit true. And did I tell you how very distracting and unwanted you look in a towel?" She stated and he smirked.

"No, but if you don't like me with a towel, then maybe you'd like…" he took off the towel, she gasped. "This." He was wearing shorts inside.

"Sheesh! You didn't have to do that. "And why'd you have to wear a stupid towel if you had your shorts on anyway?" She asked irritated.

"Because, it made me look hot. But I _did_ take a bath." He stated in an _' as matter of fact'_ way.

"Right, right." She said out of pure mockery. "Anyway, tell them to come okay? YOU BETTER TELL THEM."

"I will… But first…" He leaned just a little bit closer.

"You, what are you doing? You think I'm falling for that again?!" But she was getting an adrenaline rush and her heart was beating so fast.

He raised his hand and caressed her cheeks when suddenly…

***Thud*** It came from the Living room. Natsume clenched his teeth a bit. He turned around and threw his towel over his shoulder.

"_Ruka._" he murmured. Then the loud **thud** was followed by a **knock**.

"Oh! That's Anna!" She opened the door and Anna came in.

"How dumb can I get? I left my wallet and phone in the car!" She was laughing. Mikan joined in and laughed with her.

_'__Thanks Anna!'_ She heaved a sigh of relief as she silently thanked Anna.

Ruka got out of the living room.

"Mikan! And Umenomiya-san, right?" Anna nodded shyly. "Why are you here?"

"We just dropped by and wanted to give you the ticket for my recital. Attire is smart casual." Mikan replied. "You have to be there, okay? I expect you to show up." She smiled expectantly at him.

"OKAY! We'll be there!" Ruka said excitedly.

Natsume gave one last look at Mikan before he left to change his clothes. After all it was

6:30 and he had somewhere he had to go to.

"Well, Ruka, we better get going! See you." Mikan said quite cheerfully. She had calmed down a bit.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

"Oh my gosh!!!! Mikan! Did you see? DID YOU SEE! Natsume was only wearing his shorts! Wonder what he'd look like if he's actually wearing a towel, he'd look really hot!" Anna screamed. She was getting all dreamy again.

"Oh he was? I didn't get to see. My eyeballs shot out as soon as I entered the room, but they're perfectly fine now, I got them fully intact with my retinal chord." She said with much sarcasm as she entered the car door held by the chauffeur. Anna just gave her a weird look but shrugged the thought off and entered the car as well.

**END**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review! Also, I would appreciate it if you would inform me about the wrong grammar and spellings, if there are any. I had a hard time writing this, I tried to make this as long as possible, but then I didn't know what to write next! Haha. The ideas just come out spontaneously, so, sorry for the randomness of it all. I hope you all liked my new chapter! Ciao for now!


	4. They? HERE? BUT WHY!

Hello everyone! How are you guys? I've been fine! (Yeah. No one's asking.)

Well, here's another chapter of PLAYER! Yay.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm just borrowing the characters for my imagination… Wish I owned it though… Too bad. Don't sue me! I guess I'll own it when cows fly and ants are the size of humans. Wow, that means… Never.

**Chapter 4: They? HERE? BUT WHY?!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

"Oh he was? I didn't get to see. My eyeballs shot out as soon as I entered the room, but they're perfectly fine now, I got them fully intact with my retinal chord." She said with much sarcasm as she entered the car. Anna just gave a weird look but shrugged the thought off. The chauffeur motioned Anna to get inside and she went inside as well.

**Recently:**

The next day (Friday) Mikan was late as usual. As she entered the room, she received a special sermon by their Biology teacher.

"Sorry Jinno-sensei, I slept late last night and-." The man spoke.

"Well, it's not my problem now, is it? Lucky for you, I'm actually in a good mood be-." A student cut him off.

"Why are you in a good mood sir?" a boy asked.

A vein popped out of his head. "I was getting to that. Well, because we have 3 new students. Boys, please come in.," he called excitedly.

No one came in, and for more 5 minutes, a blonde came in chuckling, followed by another boy who had a guitar pick on his hands, sort of playing with it and the last boy had his hands behind his head, Mikans' head shot up. _'They're gonna study here?! BUT WHY!?' she thought as she slapped herself to reality._

"Class these boys are—" again Mr. Jinno was cut off.

"RUUUUKAAAAAA!!!!" One group screamed.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Some girls on top of Mikan, Hotaru and Anna shouted. Anna was rooting for…

"NAAAAAA-ATSUUUUMEEEE!!!!!" Another group of girls shouted and suddenly, waved a banner with Natsume on it, it wrote.

**Natsume forever Fan Club, WE LOVE YOU NATSUME!**

Natsume winked at them… Sumire Shouda fainted for a split second then started screaming again, she's the president of the fan club by the by. Mikan shook her head and rolled her eyes, her head rested on her table, she whispered to Hotaru, "Aren't they just pathetic?" Hotaru merely nodded and resumed sleeping.

"Right. Well class, these boys are staying for this semester, since they will be doing their concerts and 'Gigs' here in Tokyo." Mr. Jinno resumed speaking.

"Now, boys, please take your seats beside Miss Sakura, Kokoroyome and Sumire. Raise your hands." Mikan raised her hand, Koko did the same, and Sumire stood up and waved hers.

"Mikan!" Ruka greeted. And sat beside her, "Didn't expect to be in the same class with you, since, you _are_two years younger." He chuckled.

"Yeah well, me neither." She faked a chuckle. In her peripheral vision, she could see Natsume sitting in front of her, while Sumire was chuckling. Yuu was on the other side of class, conversing with Kokoro Yome.

"HEY. What is she doing?" Ruka pointed at Hotaru who was taking pictures of the band members.

"Oh. Ruka, this is Hotaru." She introduced. "One of my closest friends." She leaned in to whisper, "She's really enterprising when it comes to money."

"Hey. What are you giving out my information for?" Hotaru suddenly appeared beside them.

"She wasn't giving out any information at all!" Ruka held up his hands. Somehow, this girl scared the hell out of him.

"!!!"

"Did you hear something?" Mikan asked the two of them.

"Nope." Hotaru and Ruka shook their heads in unison.

"I didn't expect Natsume-san to study here." Sumire giggled.

"Why not? Isn't this school prestigious? Or did you think that we don't study because of our job?" he asked nonchalantly, his other hand resting on his chair, and the other on the table.

"Of course not Natsume-san! But why here?" she asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"!!!"

"Ruka's idiotic cousin studies here, so they thought, why not study her in _her_ school." He said pointing at Mikan who was happily conversing with Ruka.

"Oh, Mikan?" Sumire asked looking at her.

"Yeah, are you close to her?" he asked indifferently.

"Not much, we don't wanna get attached to her that much." She answered truthly.

"Why not?" he asked, his attention on Sumire.

"Becau-."

"**BE QUIET!!!" **Jino exploded and suddenly, the bell rang.

**I**t was lunch break already.

"Ruka, Yuu! Have lunch with us!" Mikan called as she sat with her friends, Hotaru, Anna and Koko. Anna nudged her by the elbow.

Mikan sighed. "And Natsume as well."

Even though there were only 4 of them, they were still popular. A lot of people passing by their table would always give them unnoticed glances.

The 3 joined them.

"Hey! Mikan, aren't you a bit too close to Natsume?" Sumire started, her friends stopped walking as soon as she did. Mikan was about to speak when Hotaru cut her off. "No not really, besides, She's not gonna steal _him_ away from you, _hag_." Sumire just snubbed at them and left, a boy, who was at the back of the group stopped.

"Ano, Mikan, We'll come see your recital later, good luck." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks! I'll be expecting you guys." She said and bade.

"Ne, Hotaru, you didn't need to speak up for me, I had a smart reply for her!" Mikan pouted.

"Oh? And what would it be?

'_Oh, sorry Sumire! I didn't know, here, why don't you take my seat beside Natsume.' _" Hotaru mocked.

"Hey!" Mikan pouted again everybody laughed at her. Natsume just turned away and ate his meal. "I'm not a push over!" Mikan said and smiled a bit.

**Sakura** **Tree**

Natsume was reading his Manga when someone came panting, it was Mikan.

"Hey, Natsume! You didn't tell me you're gonna study here!"

"That was what the uniform yesterday was for, idiot." He said dully as he peeked from his Manga and gave her a glance.

"B-but you said it was your brothers!" Mikan retorted.

"If you had a clear vision, you should've seen the I.D. that had my picture on it and the name patch that had my name on it." He told her and continued reading his Manga, "besides I said _'maybe'_ didn't I?" he continued.

"What ever. You're as ugly as Sumire!" '_And I thought I was going to strike a good conversation today_._'_ she thought and started walking away when she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned around and his crimson eyes met her hazel ones.

"Speaking of Sumire, why is she like that with you anyway?" Natsume said as he sat down, she followed suit.

"I don't know really, she just started to have a grudge on me 2 days after everyone in campus knew that Ruka's my cousin. Thanks to Anna who squealed, she asked me why I was so uninterested in your band and I just sort of blurted out that Ruka was my cousin, and that was it… No, wait, Sumire started blabbing about how I spilled my chocolate fudge all over her in our home economics, it was just an accident and when I confronted her about it, she told me that I was bringing her bad luck."

Pictures started flashing:

" She said that it all started when I stepped on her new shoes back in middle school and everybody did the same, then again, when I was part of the Social Awareness committee in our 1st year, I was helping paint the wall but then I hit the red paint bucket and it fell on her. OH! There was also that time when I accidentally spilled my chocolate fudge on Sumire! MAN, that was so hilarious. Oh yeah and then last year, I finished blowing the cake the student council prepared for me when I suddenly backed away and she came crashing towards my two-layered cake. POOR CAKE. What a waste it was. I wasn't able to eat it after that."

Natsume gave out a small chuckle, "That explains it then."

"Explains what?" Natsume didn't reply. Mikan followed his gaze.

She stood up quickly. "Tsubasa-san! What are you doing here?"

"Hello. I'm selling tickets for our concert next week. Here, this ones' on me." Tsubasa gave Mikan a ticket.

"Thanks! I'll come and watch for sure!" She beamed at him.

Not a minute had passed when Yuu, Koko and Ruka came running towards them.

"Oi," Natsume 'greeted', "What's up?" he said.

"Well, Natsume, Tsubasa, this is Koko, he plays the organ. Yuu and I thought about it, we don't have anyone on Keyboard, so let's make him part of the band." Ruka stated proudly, as he tapped Koko's back.

"I know him already dummy, he was just with us on lunch and in our classes." Natsume said coldly.

"Really! Wow, Koko! That'd be great if you'd be able to play with them!" Mikan cheerfully stated. Koko sweat dropped and nodded.

"So what do you say?" Yuu asked.

"Sure!" Tsubasa agreed.

"Whatever, confirm it to Persona, he's our Manager after all." Natsume said.

"We already have. Welcome to the band Koko! Practice starts later!" Tsubasa greeted.

"Yay! Hurray for Koko!" Mikan jumped with joy.

"Shut up, you're not even part of the group." Natsume glared at her.

"Shut up." Mikan glared back and continued to cheer for her friend.

**By the bench**

"OMG!" Sumire shouted in a trying hard tone. "She is such a GROUPIE!"

"Oh, Sumire, don't be like that." The guy earlier said.

"Shut up Mon!" she shouted at him. "Can't you see that idiot is hogging up all my boys?" She asked.

"They're not even yours Sumire." A girl said. "They're mine." She whispered and blushed.

"Whatever, we are so getting Mikan! Oh she's dead!" Sumire shouted and cackled like a crazy, mad scientist. The others rolled their eyes and whispered, "She's gone nuts." Then Sumire glared at them and resumed her laughing like a weirdo.

0000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000oooooo0000000000oooooo000000000ooooooooo000000000oooooooo000000000oooooooooo00000000oooo

So… What do you guys think of this chapter? Was it bad?

I forgot to mention that Mikan was accelerated, she's supposed to be a 1st year college student. Natsume, Yuu and Ruka are all 19 year olds. They're all Juniors. Tsubasa is 21, but still young! Haha… Just kidding. That sounded gross, didn't it? Haha. Review this fic/chapter! LOL for something! Nyahaha, I'm feeling crazy right now.


	5. I didn't know

Hi Everyone! This is the 5th Chapter of **Player**! Well, acknowledgement to the ff. reviewers, Winglessfairy25, Chokoreeto-Hime, Sakino-chan Sakura4594, XxMEOWxMewxX, proffesional, Alisz, lysabelle, natsya217 and Anon is the name If I've missed anyone sorry! But I don't think I did!

Chapter 5: I didn't know 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm just borrowing the characters for my imagination… he he he. So don't sue me. 

**Recap**:

"They're not even yours Sumire." A girl said. "They're mine." She whispered and blushed.

"Whatever, we are so getting Mikan! Oh she's dead!" Sumire shouted and cackled like a crazy, mad scientist. The others rolled their eyes and whispered, "She's gone nuts." Then Sumire glared at them and resumed her laughing like a weirdo.

**Recently**:

It was the time for Mikans' recital. She looked at herself in the mirror, then heave a sigh.

"Calm down Mikan." Anna said. "You're gonna be fine."

"Yeah, you're right, and if I screw up, Anna, there's no problem right? I mean, it's not as if there's gonna be someone who's so BIG there." Mikan said chuckling.

"Actually, Mr. Narumi, the CEO of the music company **Merry** **Melodies** is out there also-" Mikan cut her off.

"So basically if I screw up, my big break, _is_ going to break right?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Anna faked a laugh. "But I heard you Mikan, you rock!"

"Okay, this isn't a rock concert. But hey, thanks."

Ruka's band entered the Music Central.

"Good, it hasn't started yet." Koko said. He's part of the group now!

Anna came running. "Hey guys! Glad you came! What are your seat numbers?" The boys showed them their tickets.

"12A"

"13A"

"14A"

"12B"

"13B"

"Okay! I'm 14B!" Anna shouted. Koko, Yuu, lets go, Natsume. Ruka, Tsubasa, you go in front, we'll be at the back, enjoy the show.

The concert started.

"Everyone, please give a round of applause to our recitalist, Miss Sakura Mikan!" the host introduced her, and as soon as Mikan went on stage wearing a purple tube dress, everybody applauded.

"Wow, she's very beautiful." Tsubasa told Ruka who nodded in agreement then Ruka turned to Natsume who rested his chin on his arm.

"This better not be boring." Natsume said.

"It won't." Anna whispered. Soon, Mikan played her 1st piece.

------000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000------

Mikan heaved a sigh.

"Okay, the entertainer first!" she whispered, and then straightened her back.

She played '_The Entertainer' _as a contemporary piece. The audience tapped their foot and clapped after she was finished. Her next piece was the _'Fur Elise'_ by Beethoven. Koko's jaw dropped.

"I couldn't even finish that with no mistakes. Wow!!!" He said as he clapped in amazement. Natsume had a smile on and sat straight.

Next was _'The Lilac Time Serenade'_ by Schubert. Then she played the _'Turkish March'_. She had perfected it! Then, Mozart's _'Minuet (Don Juan)'_. Second to the last was Brahms _'Hungarian dance.'_ And lastly the _'Mazurka in B Flat.'_ By Chopin. It was a standing ovation with the crowd.

After the show… 

"Hey Mikan!" Koko called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You were so great up there!!" He praised her.

"Thanks Koko, I gotta go, Mr. Narumi wants to talk to me!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Oh, alright." Koko said and bade.

**The** **Next** **Day**

"Mikan! You're late for school!" Her mom called.

"Yes, yes." Mikan stood up drowsily from her bed. It was 7:35, classes' starts at 8, "Oh shit!" she cursed. She got up, 5 minutes each for- taking a bath, eating, dressing. 10 minutes left.

**School**

"It's fine here Henry." She told the driver as she got off the car. She walked to the school gates. "Hey, why isn't anyone here?" Mikan fell down. (Anime style) "I forgot… It's a Saturday." Mikan stood up and went for the gate.

"Oh, hey! How're you Mikan. Great show yesterday." It was Sumire.

"Sumire! Hi! Thanks, I'm fine, how 'bout you?" She asked sweetly.

"Not fine really, you see, I've got loads of stuff to do." She stated plastically.

"Wow, really. Well, I could help you," she offered.

"Really! Thanks! Here!" She handed her papers, lots of them. "These need to be photocopied. 30 copies each! Ja!" Sumire said as she got in the car.

**Car**

"Okay. She's in." Sumire whispered, the car quickly drove away. Mikan felt like, this was gonna be a long day.

**Photocopy** **Room**

Mikan slammed the door open.

Two boys from the school were facing the door. They were handsome, but Mikan didn't mind that fact, because the boys greeted her.

"Ah! Mikan-Chan! We've been expecting you! Come here." They were seniors.

"Sorry, I… Uh, gotta go! Bye!" Mikan was about to run away when the blonde caught her arm. "L…Let go." Mikan said.

"No way. You looked pretty nice yesterday. Come with us." the other, one said.

"I said no!" Mikan kept on trying to escape the grip. "Let go!!!!!" She screamed.

**Teachers** **Lounge**

"Thank you sir, ma'am for buying." Tsubasa said as he bade and went out.

He thought he heard a scream. Although, he didn't know where. He passed dozens of rooms when he heard voices.

"Don't move, or we'll hurt you." Sobs were heard from the room.

"Let… go!" It was Mikan. He kicked the door open. And when it did open, he found a guy gripping Mikans' arms, and the other holding her chin with a knife.

"Oh, hey, if it isn't that Andou guy from the band. What was it called again Ken?" the blonde guy asked. When he dropped the knife and charged Tsubasa. He dodged the guys' punches and hit him on the head, knocking him down.

"Tsubasa!" he heard Mikan scream. He looked back and saw a guy charging him with a knife, the guy was hit him on the knee. But he managed to knock him out as well.

Mikan ran to him. "Tsubasa! You're bleeding! Wait here, I'll go find help." Mikan said as she stood up. Tsubasa pulled her arm and she fell beside him. He held her chin and kissed her! Mikans' eyes burst open.

**Lobby**

"What do you think Natsume? Should we write, '_Black Faux live at the Stardom Stage,' _or-"Ruka was cut off.

"What ever, I'm heading out." He said as he walked away from the group.

But it was unlikely, that he saw something. _'Tsubasa with who?'_ just then he saw the girl, whose eyes were wide open. _'Mikan?' _ Then he got out of hiding.

"Yo, you two stop cuddling here and go find a privacy." He stated.

"N…Natsume! Were you there _the whole time_?" She asked.

'_What did she mean the whole time?'_ he thought.

"Yeah, I was there _the whole time_, so what?" he asked as cold as usual.

"You idiot!" She screamed then slapped him and ran away.

Tsubasa stood up slowly. Still having that cut bleeding.

"Tss. You're an ass you know?"he said. Natsume stood there and smirked.

"No, I don't, besides, I'm not the one forcing a girl to make out with me you know." He said and walked away.

**Natsume's** **Household**

He lay on his bed.

"Geez, what's up with her?" He asked rather loudly.

"I guess a bit misunderstanding Natsume." Tsubasa said leaning on his door.

"What?" Natsume asked irritated. Tsubasa sat on his couch.

"She was nearly raped and you just stood there _the whole time_?" Tsubasa said.

"Good thing I was there you ass. You knew she was there in that room, you didn't come to help her?" Tsubasa asked.

"No." Natsume some what whispered but still audible.

"What?" Tsubasa inquired.

"No, I didn't know." Natsume stated calmly, masking something hidden in his expression.

"Then why did you-." Natsume cut him off.

"I didn't mean I was there when she was going to be raped. I meant when you wanted to make a move on her and hara-."

"No I did not and I wasn't gonna!" Tsubasa said defending himself.

"I'm home!" They heard a man say.

"Ooh, daddy's here!" Natsume mocked with sarcasm.

"Shut up you ass." Tsubasa said chuckling. They both went down stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000I end the chapter there.

The pieces are soooo, cool!!

Thanks for reading, now you can… Review! Yippee! Hahaha, As I have been told, that the plot of the story is similar to another story, there are really stories with the same plot but different contents, so please no more reviews that this story is similar to another story. Thanks… Nyahaha, hmmm… Please inform me for grammatical errors and stuff like that! No harsh criticism and language for my story and me please! Hahaha! Well, I'll update soon. Ciao!


	6. My Brothers?

Hi Everyone! Chapter 6 is here! Thanks to all the reviewers! Aeyteenicole, yan.mango, **Chokoreeto-Hime**, **lysabelle** and to the ones I have mentioned in the last chapter.

Hmmm… Is Tsubasa in love with Mikan? We'll see… (grins.)

Natsume was kind of rash on his words wasn't he? Oh well, that's why a big misunderstanding, goes a long way right? Right?

"…" Okay fine, I'll shut up…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice nor it's characters… If I did, I would've named Mikan after me. Hahaha!!!

Carry On!

**Chapter 6: My Brothers**

**Recap:**

"I'm home!" They heard a man say.

"Ooh, daddy's here!" Natsume mocked with sarcasm.

"Shut up you ass." Tsubasa said chuckling. They both went down stairs

**Recently:**

The man was in his mid-50's. Not so fat, he doesn't have many wrinkles on his face; about 4-5 wrinkles could be seen. He looked rather old but had a smile glued to his face as he sat down the dinner table. Natsume nudged Tsubasa.

"What's that old dude smiling about?" Natsume whispered.

"I don't know." Tsubasa said trying hard not to laugh. Then the man started to speak.

"Boys, sit down." He told them, he still had a smile. "I know, this news might be shocking, but, you know that I've been seeing-." He was cut off.

"Don't you mean dating?" Natsume said. Their dad nodded.

"Yes, dating, this woman, you know her name right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Yamada Right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, well, we've decided that we should be married." He paused looking at the two.

"Is that fine with you?" Mr. Hyuuga asked. Natsume just stared at him, and Tsubasa started to speak.

"I think it's a great idea, right Natsume?" he said and nudged Natsume. "It's been 6 years since mom's death and I think that we should move on." Tsubasa said. Mr. Hyuuga looked at Natsume.

"Tsubasa's right." Natsume said. It was true after all. The lady and his dad had been dating for 3 years now.

"GREAT! After all, we've made the engagement a month ago, so even if you disagree, there's no stopping the decision of the owner of **Tokyo Enterprise**!" Natsume and Tsubasa winced.

"Although you don't act like one." Natsume said and Tsubasa nodded.

"I'll arrange lunch tomorrow! Thanks for taking this easily and lightly boys." He smiled and ran to the phone.

"Hello? Is Yamada-san there? Oh hi sweetie! Yes…" As their dad kept on going, Natsume and Tsubasa went upstairs.

**Mikan's** **Home**

"Yes! Alright, I promise goodbye!" Mikan rolled her eyes at this. Her mom was probably talking to her secretary or something. She was after all the CEO of the company. But what could she possibly promise to her secretary?

'_Stupid Natsume. Can't believe he's such an Ass. Had he been listening to my entreats and just stood the whole time? Or maybe, he was referring to the time Tsubasa-kun… kissed me.'_ She blushed. (A/N: good job Mikan! You're finally realizing what Natsume meant by he was there 'the whole time!') Mikan turned to her mother who looked excited.

"So, who was that mom? Your secretary?" She asked her mom, who had just finished the conversation.

"No! Better. You know Mr. Clay-san right?" She asked.

"Yeah, the guy you've been dating." Mikan looked at her sparkling eyes. "Mom, don't tell me, you've decided to…" Her mom nodded, she wasn't acting like the **CEO **she knew, no, she was acting all lovey-dovey and not bossy. _'Cool.'_

"That's great mom! You see? You can move on. So, when did he propose to you?"

"Last month!" Her mom said in joy.

"L…Last month? So you're already engaged?" Her mom nodded. "And why was I the last to know?" her mom chuckled, which seemed to Mikan like a giggle. _'Gross.'_

"You're not the only one who knew last. Clay-sans sons too." She said.

'_Clay-SANS SONS! Man that sounds stupid.' _ Mikan thought and gave out a small chuckle herself.

"Sons? How many?" Mikan asked nervously. _'I'll be living with boys?'_

"Three. That's why we'll have lunch tomorrow. Be in your best behavior! Dress nicely, or would you like to go shopping?" her mom asked.

Mikan gave her mom a stupid look.

"It's 10 already. The mall closes at 9. How do expect us to shop at this time?" She asked dully.

"Oh! Right, right! I forgot!" Her mom chuckled again.

'_Geez, being in love sure makes a person dumb. Look at my mom_, '_The smart, strict, cold, bossy yet loving' _**CEO of** **THE COMPETENT Industries **_turned into being 'The love-struck, dreamy and mushy'_ **CEO of THE COMPETENT Industries.**'

"Don't worry mom, I have lot's of clothes I haven't worn yet. Goodnight." She kissed her mom goodnight and went to bed.

**Mikan's** **Room**

'_Wonder what my step brothers look like.'_

She drifted off to sleep.

**The** **Next** **Day**

Mikan felt someone rummaging through her closet. She opened her eyes.

"M-mom?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ohayou Mikan-Chan! How're you?" She greeted.

"Mom, what're you doing?" she asked now sitting.

"Oh, nothing, just, finding you something to wear!" She said in delight. "Get up and eat already." She said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's late," she looked at her watch. "It's 7:30."

"LATE! Mom! You call that late?" her mom slightly grinned as she pulled out a nice blue sundress, a ribbon just below the chest, it was a tube dress, it was a frilly skirt. It was a bit showy, considering there was a huge amount of skin showing the back.

"Oh this is nice! Wear this honey." She said in a cheerful yet demanding tone.

"Hai, hai." She sighed.

She bathed and put her hair down, some were tied in a braid and she wore the dress. It was paired with blue high-heeled shoes.

Her mom was dressed in a maroon long-sleeved top and skirt.

As they were on their way, her mom kept on babbling about how handsome Clay-sans sons are and she's sure to like them.

'_There it is again. Clay-SANS SONS.' _She chuckled and her mom heard it.

"What's so funny dear?" She asked.

"Nothing mom."

Finally, they arrived they were in an Italian restaurant. They got off the Limo and proceeded to come in.

**Inside** **the** **Restaurant**

"Huh?" Natsume asked Tsubasa. He thought he recognized that girl who just came in. The woman with her started waving, he couldn't quite recognize her, her back was turned against them.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked. But their dad interrupted them.

"Boys, Mrs. Yamada and her daughter are here." He said. There were two ladies standing before them.

'_Mikan?' _Both Natsume and Tsubasa thought.

'_Tsubasa? Natsume?' _Mikan thought.

"Mikan honey, are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled, in her peripheral vision; she could see Natsume and Tsubasa staring at her.

'_So beautiful.'_ Tsubasa thought. Natsume stared at her.

"Ah, Yamada-san, you're daughter looks very pretty today." Mr. Hyuuga praised and Mikan smiled sweetly at him.

'Weird. This guys' gonna be my dad, then I should accept Natsume and Tsubasa as… brothers.' Mikan looked at her mom. 'At least she's happy.' She smiled at her mom.

"Thank you, you're sons are very handsome as well." Her mother praised them back. Mikan stared at the two guys sitting in front of her. They were wearing simple polo's inside their suits. Natsume was wearing a white polo covered by a black tuxedo, while Tsubasa was wearing a blue polo with a gray tux.

"Excuse me, Clay-san. But, I thought you had three sons?" she asked.

"Ah yes, Mikan-Chan, the youngest-." He was cut off.

A man wearing a black tuxedo, probably a guard stood in front of their table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clay-san. Master Youichi is here." He said. Then a maid carrying a boy appeared. He had silver hair.

"Ah, thank you." Mr. Hyuuga said. The boy kissed his fathers' cheeks.

'Kawaii!' Mikan thought. Youichi stared at Mikan then to her mom. He kissed her cheek too. He pointed at Mikan.

"Daddy, who's she?" he asked.

"She would be your step-sister." Youichi eyed Mikan, and then sat next to her. He usually was mean but heck; she's going to be his sister so better be nice.

Mikan smiled at him. He sat on top of her. Surprisingly, Mikan hugged him.

"Looks like he likes you, Ne?" Mr. Hyuuga asked, "Now let me introduce you to each other." He stated. "Mikan, these are my sons, the eldest, Tsubasa Andou, he's 21 years old. The second, is Natsume, he's 19. And the last one, is Youichi, he's 6. Boys, meet Mikan, she's 17. You're soon-to-be stepsister. The boys looked at her. Natsume spoke up.

"We already know each other."

"Is that so?" he asked. "How?"

"Well, we study at the same school Hyuuga-san." Mikan said politely.

"Really? Then how about Tsubasa?" Mrs. Sakura asked.

"We were introduced by her cousin Ruka, you know, our band member." Tsubasa stated.

"Oh! Good! Then, there would be no trouble getting along well. That's great." Her mom said.

She was wrong. Now, she has half the band as her relatives.

Their food was served. At the middle of eating…

"So, the wedding will be held next month." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Already?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, we've already made the design for the gowns and the invitations are already printed. Don't forget to invite your friends." Mrs. Sakura said.

"Invite you're band members too, okay boys?" Mr. Hyuuga stated. They nodded in response.

After the lunch they all headed out to the new house err… 'Mansion' that they would be living in. They walked to the Hyuuga's limo.

"Miss Sakura, let me take master Youichi." The maid said.

"No, it's fine, I can carry him." The 4 'children' were at the back while following the couple. The maid nodded after convincing her 4 times.

"Mikan-chan, you should give Youichi to Sakuno, if you don't want to be burdened." Tsubasa suggested.

"It's fine Tsubasa, You-chan is adorable!" She smiled at him and cuddled the boy in her arms.

"Leave her Tsubasa, she's got twice the weight an average girl has. Did you see her eat her lunch?" Natsume said. Mikan blushed. He was watching her eat? But she was eating gracefully, even though she ate rather fast.

"What? You pervert, don't you know it's rude to stare when someone's eating?" She pointed a finger at him.

"I wasn't staring at you, you fat hag, I was staring at the girl behind you." Tsubasa raised a brow.

"Who's a fat hag Natsume-nee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"That girl carrying you." He said.

"But, Mikan-ne-san isn't fat. She smells nice." He complemented the girl, Mikan blushed.

"Arigatou You-chan." Mikan said as she kissed Youichi on the cheek.

"Alright, then ugly hag." Natsume said.

"Hmmm… How about no!" Mikan screamed at Natsume. Tsubasa noticed how Natsume's been lately; there wasn't a single girl that looked interesting for him in the restaurant.

"Alright you guys, get in. It's gonna be a long way to get to the mansion." Mr. Hyuuga said.

Hey you guys, thanks for reading!

Hmmm, remember the part from the last chapter? When the guys said…

"It's that Andou guy." I've decided to make Tsubasa's last name Hyuuga and the 'Andou' part of his first name!

I think you found this chapter a bit boring so sorry about that!

The next chapter is a lot better than this one! Yey!

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 7: The Mansion!

**Preview:**

"What? No! I don't want to sleep with Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

"Idiot." Natsume murmured.

Eek, why'd Mikan go berserk? Harhar. Find out! Hurrah hurrah! Still finishing half of Chap.7! Now that you're done reading, you can now… Review! Yey!! Thank you!


	7. The Mansion

HI everyone! Sorry for the previous chapter, you know… if it was kinda… Boring? Hmm, just to remind my dear readers, this is a Natsume&Mikan fic! Yey! Leave it to me!

Thanks to… **Proffesional, May520, winglessfairy25, lysabelle and Chokoreeto-Hime**! For their new reviews! If I've missed anyone, sorry! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice nor it's characters… If I did, then, it means that I have ruled the world! Yehey! Unfortunately, the only chance of me ruling the world would be… Let's see… 0.00001 out of 100! How sad. : b Moving on…

**Chapter 7: The Mansion!**

**Flashback:**

"Alright you guys, get in. It's gonna be a long way to get to the mansion." Mr. Hyuuga said.

**Continuation:**

Once the soon-to-be family got in the limo, Mr. Hyuuga kept on talking.

"And… our things, don't worry about them, we'll get them tomorrow, we have bought new clothes and accessories, so, you don't have to worry for tonight!"

Mikan drifted off to sleep. Youichi sat beside Natsume.

"Natsume-nee-chan. why do you call big sister Mikan, an 'Ugly Hag'?" He asked.

" 'Coz she's ugly." He replied dully. Youichi smiled.

"But, isn't she the girl you mentioned in your journal. The one you pretended to be hitting on so that she wou-." Before Youichi could finish, Natsume covered his mouth and looked at his surroundings. That's right, a journal, not a girly journal, we call a diary, 'coz Natsume **does not **write… _Dear Diaries… _ and stuff… Hahaha, (A/N: Sure would be funny if he did.)

" You-chan, you read my journal? That's not her. I hate that hag." Natsume stated.

"Ahe, just a peek," Youichi gave a sheepish grin then continued. "But, you have to live with reality big brother. That, she's gonna live with us from this day, then the next day, then the next, right? Because I Am." He stated.

'_Is this really my little brother? Usually, he sides with me, and would agree with me. He's often serious and **a lot** of times naughty. But, he's got a point.' Natsume thought._

"Guess you're right about that." he said and drifted back to sleep. After 3 hours…

(A/N: The Italian Restaurant that they went to was far from their school and home, so they had a long trip to the mansion.)

"Wake Up everybody! Boys, Mikan-chan, wake up!" Mr. Hyuuga said or, called. He was excited.

Everybody got out of the car.

"This," Mr. Hyuuga started. "Will be your new home." He said extending both his arms.

"Come now 'children,' let us tour the mansion." Mrs. Sakura called. After touring the garden, which was **huge**, it had 2 pools, one lap pool and one free-swim pool; it also had a maze and a picnic ground. They had a golf course, a tennis court, a basketball court, a volleyball court and other facilities you can use when you have guests and parties.

The butler greeted them when they came in the house.

"Wow! It's big!" Mikan stated in awe.

There was a staircase, it was separated into two, one going to the left, and the other one was to the right.

"This is the first floor." The butler said. And led them to a huge room. "This is the dining room, the room beside this is the recreation room, where you have, the pool table, the piano and the fire place. The one across, is the ballroom, it has another piano, a stage, chairs and tables and the buffet table. The room beside it is the music room, where the Master Hyuuga's may have their band practices. Complete with the things for your band. The kitchen is at the 3rd room. The spa and gym are located near the garden. The maids' room is just around the corner. And there are 7 guest rooms here." Finally, the butler finished. Mikan stared at the butler. He finished 8 sentences with 3 pauses, how cool. And with much much ado, they were led to the 2nd floor.

The butler spoke again.

"Here are the masters bedrooms. Each has their own bathrooms, dressing rooms and such." He said. Finally, it was down to the final 3, Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa. The butler led Tsubasa to his room, which was located to the left side of the 2nd story.

They walked to the right side of the stairs.

"Miss Sakura, this is your room, Master Hyuuga will have the room beside yours." He said. Mikan looked at him.

"What? Of all rooms, why does mine have to be beside Natsume's?" She complained.

"You idiot, if you wanna change to a narrower and more compact room, then go, no one's stopping an ugly hag like you." Natsume stated.

"What?" She asked.

"That's why it's called 'Masters Bedroom.' Because it's bigger and a lot nicer looking than the guests room." He replied, in a you're-dumb-that's-why-you-don't-understand kind of way. Mikan pouted.

"Well, duh, I knew that you idiot. I was just asking, why they had to put your room and mine next to each other." She retorted.

"Ask the architect then, you hag." He stated coldly. The butler chuckled and Natsume glared at him. He sweat dropped.

"I will! If… he's around that is." She said.

"Idiot." Natsume murmured. Finally they entered their rooms.

**Mikan's POV**

I entered the room after having a fight with little Mr. Bastard and world's famous A-Hole. Ever since I've met him, I act like I'm not well mannered. I wont lose to him! He's going down. Oh yeah, I haven't really looked at my room so much.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed with joy! It was bigger than my old room. How splendid! It looks so fancy. There's a King-sized bed, I have a balcony! I could see the view of the garden perfectly. If anyone gets lost in the maze I can easily direct him or her out! Oh! Wow! I can't stop giggling. There are these cute sand bag chairs; I have a computer and a TV here too! And a piano! Okay, Mikan stay calm, Natsume might hear you and say you're an stupid ignorant kid. I checked out the bathroom, it was big; there was another door, a closet, then another, it was a safe and security stuff, then there was another door, wonder what it's for now, as I opened the door, I hoped it contained a Jacuzzi! So I opened it fast. I opened my eyes, only to see…

"Natsume!" The devil himself was there, staring at me, eye to eye, nose to…hold on a sec, Nose to nose, I noticed he is too close. We're too close to each other. I pushed him away.

"You… you were gonna open this door too?" I asked shakily and I pushed him back and was ready to step back to my room, but he held the doorknob and closed the door.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping next to each other." He said seductively, as he snaked an arm around me.

**Normal** **POV**

Mikan drained color.

"What's wrong? We're brothers and sister right, _Mikan-chan_?" He said, stressing her name.

"What? No! I don't want to sleep with Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

"Idiot." Natsume murmured. "Do you think I wanna be caught sleeping with you either? You're delusional." He said letting go of her.

"Of course not! You… Pervert you!" Mikan snapped.

"Right, and who barged into my room, with out even knocking?" He asked, rather mocked.

"Well, you were gonna open the door too!"

"Did I say I was going to open the door? I was going to get this remote here." He said as he grabbed the remote. Mikan put her tongue out as he sat on the long _leather _couch and began watching TV. He looked at Mikan.

"What are you still doing here? Leave right now." He said, not sparing her a glance. Mikan closed the door, or shut the door loudly. Natsume smirked to himself.

'_That was close.' _He thought to himself.

Mikan went back to her room. She saw a button there. It said,

Press for Service 

Mikan pressed it and a maid came knocking in.

"I'm Suzanne, how may I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Mikan! What time is dinner?" Mikan asked back.

"Dinner's served at 7:30. I'll come pick you up later!" She said cheerfully.

"Okay, Ja'ne!" Mikan said and closed the door, _'Cool.'_

It was 7:25 PM; Mikan was clad in a checkered red-black skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. Suzanne knocked just as she said. She led Mikan to the dining room. There she saw everybody except for Natsume, who came in after 5 minutes. _They ate dinner. Youichi noticed that Natsume was in a bad mood._

' _What does Natsume-onee-chan think I am? Stupid? He he, I'm sure the name of the girl in his journal is Mikan, I can read you know Natsume-nee-chan, or do you want me to **Scan** that black journal again? Ne, Natsume-nee-chan, why are you mad? Is it because…'_ Youichi's trains of thoughts were cut off when Natsume spoke.

"Dad, the band's concert is on Friday, we'll practice the whole week here, is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course! Although, we're sorry, we can't attend the concert. I have a business trip in Ohio, and Yamada-san would have a conference that night. So sorry Natsume, Tsubasa." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"But, Mikan and Youichi will be there right?" Mrs. Sakura asked.

"Yup! We'll support Natsume-onee-chan and Tsubasa-onee-chan." Youichi but in.

"Great, I'll have an idiot to watch and support us." Natsume murmured, although, Mikan heard it, she nudged Natsume.

"I won't support you then, I'll support the whole band but _you._" She whispered to him.

"What ever, _peeping tom_." Natsume replied.

"Peeping tom? Wha-."

"Is something wrong Mikan?" Her mom asked. Mikan sat straight.

"No, nothing's wrong." Mikan replied and threw Natsume a glare for a change.

Tsubasa chuckled.

It was 11:30, And Mikan was half asleep when she heard a knock. It was from Natsume's room. She opened her door. It was Youichi!

"Youichi! Why are you still awake?" She asked the boy in pajamas. He threw her a glance.

"I'm sneaking." He said.

"You-chan," She started. "If you're gonna sneak, make sure that you're gonna do it quietly." She put a finger and wagged it. "Come here." Youichi entered her room.

"Why are you sneaking anyway?" She asked.

"Because, I wanna get something from him." He said.

"What is it?"

"Do you really wanna find out," he asked "Mikan-One-chan?" he finished with a scary look.

"Never mind. Go through here." She said as she led him to a door.

"Mikan-Ne-san, why is there a door connecting your room and his?"

"I don't know, just go already." She said. They opened the door, which to Mikans surprise was unlocked. They found Natsume sleeping on the couch, the TV was still on. Youichi reached for something Black, it looked like a book.

**Natsume** was written or printed over it. It was like a rock stars' _journal_.

Youichi came back with a huge smile on his face and left Mikans' room.

**Monday**

Mikan woke up late and found Natsume, Tsubasa, Youichi, Ruka, Yuu and Koko at the dining table. Tsubasa was coming with them to school to sell more tickets!

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" Ruka greeted and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, good morning to you to." She greeted back after he let go of her.

"Your mom said we should ride together. Hurry up and eat." Natsume stated as he looked up from his Manga. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." He continued.

"Okay." As soon as Mikan finished preparing herself, they got to school.

Youichi came down first with his 'nanny' then Tsubasa then Mikan, girls stopped screaming.

She heard things like…

"Why the hell is she there?"

"Who gave her permission to be with my Natsume?"

"Now, I understand that she's Ruka's cousin, but hanging out with The Black Faux, is just so… _Sluttish._" The rest were _'No's and No way's'_

Natsume, Koko and the rest of the band followed her out the limo. Tsubasa and Youichi was gone by that time and preceded to their business. It seemed as if Youichi was in a bad mood and Natsume was in a pretty calm and happy one.

Natsume sighed, Ruka smiled, Koko lowered his head, and Yuu leaned on the car and Mikan? She held her head up and tried to walk past them. But to no avail, they kept on blocking her way. Ruka and Natsume looked at each other they snaked their arms around Mikan, which made their fan girls scream and pull their own hairs.

"Let's go to class, 'cuz." Ruka stated as he flipped his hair back.

"Yeah, sis." Natsume whispered in her ear, but it was loud enough for the girls to hear. Yuu and Koko smiled at each other and put their arm around each other.

"Let's go!" they yelled.

"Sister?" one girl asked. Natsume looked down at her while twirling his hands on Mikans hair and Ruka was playing with her hair as well.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked.

"But… How?" another asked.

"Long story." Ruka smiled at them.

"YESSSSSSS!!!" they heard a girl from the back scream. "Girls! We still have a chance!" she finished. It was Sumire Shouda.

"What ever." Natsume sighed and the five headed towards the class room, as soon as they got there, they stopped playing with her hair and removed their arm around Mikan.

"Whew! Mikan-chan, that was cool wasn't it?" Ruka asked. Mikan gave him a bright smile.

"Yup! Thanks!" She said then headed towards the classroom. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of crimson eyes were watching her.

** KO KO **

**Okay! That's all for chapter 7! Thanks for reading! Please review! Hehe… Tell me what you guys think of this Chapter! Go easy on me… Hmmm, I'll update in a maximum of 3-5 days! Yey! This Chapter is finally finished!**


	8. Oyasumi'

Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Yippee, here's Chapter 8! Just a bit of Natsume, Yuu and Ruka going out of Character.

**Oyasumi- goodnight**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice? What's that?**

Oh, yeah I remember, it's the one I wish I owned but didn't. So don't sue me!

Chapter 8: 'Oyasumi' 

**Flashback:**

"Yup! Thanks!" She said then headed towards the classroom. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of crimson eyes were watching her.

**Continuation:**

Mikan practically waltz in to the room with every girl glaring at her, except for Hotaru and Anna. Some boys went teary eyed and she sighed.

'_I thought those two dimwitted relatives of mine clarified it that we're well… Relatives?' _she thought. She sat down and stared blankly into space. Anna walked to her.

"Mikan, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." She replied.

"Don't feel down Mikan-chan, they're just jealous that Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai are going to be your step brothers, and Ruka-kun is your cousin. He he, it's fine Mikan." Anna reassured her.

"Yeah, well, I don't really care about those fan girls and such, I'm a little worried about You-chan, he was in a pretty bad mood lately. He was so cranky, I wonder what happened to him?" She sighed and after class, it was lunchtime.

Youichi was in the limo, he was going home. He was mumbling something.

"Stupid brother, I went through all that and found a blank journal. How can he trick me? Stupid, stupid, I stayed up late; I woke up Mikan-one-chan last night and found nothing!!!! Nothing! He's a swine! I hate him." Youichi kept on cursing as the driver sweat dropped and closed the window between them. At the back, Youichi was silent.

"How can such a small kid, carry such a threatening aura?" He asked himself. And the nanny merely nodded in reply as she herself was thinking about the same thing. Imagine if he actually had his Alice. Whew!

Back to Mikan… 

Mikan sat with Anna and Hotaru in the cafeteria. She didn't feel like eating with the band and such; she wasn't sure why she felt that way plus the fact that their parents left for a business trip this 2 weeks and had left the wedding in her care is a lot of work considering she's only 17. She just didn't feel at ease. Mikan walked to the Sakura tree.

**Class** **Room**

"Natsume! Let's go eat lunch. I'm hungry." Ruka called.

"You go ahead." He replied.

"Alright."

Mikans POV 

I looked at the sky… Has it ever been this lonely? The sky seems to be constantly bright and so peaceful, but I feel as if it's somewhat, I'm somewhat changing, every thing is changing.

**Normal** **POV**

"Oi, what are you doing here?" A voice came out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

He was the least person she really wanted to see. She turned around.

"Natsume, good after noon." She greeted.

"Shouldn't you call me Onee-chan or something?" he said.

"I should? I really prefer calling you Natsume though." Mikan smiled at him. A long silence took over.

"What's the matter?" He said as he looked at her waiting for a reply.

"Nothing really."

"You know, it can help if you tell me, you'll carry the burden less."

"It's not really a problem. It's just that I should feel happy about this marriage thing, but I don't. Do you understand Natsume?" She asked dully.

"I'm not an idiot like you." A vein was supposed to pop out, but it didn't.

"Well, okay then Mr. Smarty pants. Plus the load that I'm going to handle everything for the wedding next month is just… Ugh. Can't even think where to start." She sighed deeply.

"You're so stupid." He whispered.

"Nani? You're stupid—er, 'coz you listened to my, stupid—ness." She pushed him away and laughed. "Thanks Natsume."

"Whatever. Is stupidness even a word? Don't get me wrong. I just wanted to hear something entertaining." He said and a small grin was drawn in Natsume's lips.

"KYAAAA!!!" Both their heads turned. It was Sumire holding a banner with Mikans head in it, that says…

**Mikan** **Sakura!** **We** **Won't** **Lose** **To** **You**

Backing her up were all Anti-Mikans. At least for the moment.

"Geez, It's not like we're gonna do an incest thing Shouda." Mikan whispered but Natsume heard it and put his hand on her waist.

"Hey, Natsume, this isn't really a good plan." She whispered in his ear. He made it seem like they were nibbling each other's ear.

"MIKAN SAKURA!!!!!!" The girls ran to her, literally. It's like she's saying…

"CHARGE!!!!!" Sumire screamed and the girls went to hit Mikan. Mikan rolled her eyes.

'_Oh boy, she said it.' Mikan thought._

Natsume chuckled and Mikan ran off.

**Library**

"Damn that Natsume. Damn him." Mikan panted. She heard a familiar voice.

"Hai, a ticket costs 700 yen ma'am. Please buy one!" It was Tsubasa, talking to the librarian. And the lady kept shushing and hushing him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, you're making such a ruckus, get out." She said. After Tsubasa left, the lady had the shapes of hearts in her eyes and was all red.

**Mikan got home and was greeted by her mom.**

"Mikan! I need you to do me a favor. No buts, be Youichi's nanny for today. Manna has taken the day off. And since Youichi's sleeping, you can relax a bit. Check on him, 'Kay? All right! Bye." Her mom bade with out her even replying. Mikan went to Youichi's room.

His eyes were closed she stepped into the room and he woke up instantly.

"Here." He said as he handed her a frilly dress.

"What's this?" She said as she took it from him.

"It's our uniform, wear it!" He said cheerfully. Mikan's expression turned… Blank.

"Look You-chan…" She said as she sat beside him. "I'm not your real nanny, I'm just a replacement for the day." She finished and she was giving him back the uniform, which by the way, he won't take back. He gave her a dumb expression.

"I knew that. But it does mean that you are my nanny right… Mikan-one-san?" He said as he gave her a grin.

"Right. I'll go change." She said as she lazily walked to the bathroom. She came back after a few minutes. The dress was kind of cute actually; it was a red and white tube dress. The skirt was placed just below the chest line and it was red while the tube was white. It was a knee-high dress. She wore her black boots.

"It looks good on you Mikan-one-chan!" Youichi said as he gave her one of his grins and he stood up wearing his pajamas. "Let's go!" He said.

"Where?"

"Down stairs. To where the piano is! I heard you're good at it." He smiled at her.

"Oh, okay then, lets go!" She said cheerfully. And they proceeded down stairs.

**The Ballroom**

Youichi sat by a chair from one of the guest chair. (The one around the round table.)

Mikan sat down the piano chair and looked at him hesitantly.

"Go on. I'm happily listening!" He stated happily.

Mikan faced the piano, while Youichi… he pulled out a compact video cam.

Mikan played lively and Youichi clapped and clapped.

Mikan bowed when she finished.

"You play nicely One-chan!" He smiled at her again and his mind was stimulating a fantastic idea.

Mikan closed the piano cover and Youichi hid the cam quickly. She walked to him.

"Hey, You-chan, how's the black book you got from Natsume's room?" She whispered.

"Well. If you want, you can read it!" He said sweetly.

"Okay."

'_Youichi's demeanor sure has changed. Just this morning, He was the grumpy, cute little kid and now you're the sweet, cut little kid. Wonder what happened.' She thought._

Youichi smiled at her sweetly.

'_Gomen, Mikan-one-chan! I really like you. But Natsume-nii-san has pushed the wrong button this time. Gomen!'_

"Let's go up now You-chan." He nodded simply. And followed her. He was holding her hand. She was babbling while he was editing his video.

A few hours passed… 

The band members stayed over night. It was dinnertime. Their parents weren't there.

Mikan and Youichi came in.

"Wow! You look so Kawaii Mikan-chan!!!" Yuu and Koko said as they were going to hug her. They stopped when Natsume glared at both of them.

"Okay, okay. No need to be over protective, Natsume-onii-san." Koko mocked him.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to smother and eat her up or something." Yuu said with much sarcasm. Tsubasa laughed and Youichi sat down beside Natsume. He smiled sweetly at his brother while Natsume messed-up his hair. The two stopped laughing since, uh; no one was paying any attention to them.

Mikan tucked Youichi after bathing him. He is after all only 6 years old. He gave her Natsume's fake journal that ticked Youichi off.

Youichi kissed her goodnight and she tucked him in bed.

"Good night Youichi."

"Oyasumi, one-san." She kissed him on the fore head and headed to her room. After bathing, she peeped into Natsume's room.

"Natsume-nii." She called, he was watching TV.

All of the sudden Natsume was uncomfortable with her calling him a big brother. She sat beside him on the couch.

"You know, I'm not really comfortable with calling you Onii-chan. I think it suits Tsubasa better." She said as she focused her attention on the TV as well. He didn't spare her a glance.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Any way, goodnight." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and headed for the door. He slanted his eyes to look at her retreating form, but not turning his head.

'_Oyasumi Mikan.'_ He sighed and turned of the TV. Not bothering to sleep on the bed. He drifted off to sleep. Unknown to him, she left his fake journal on the table.

KO! -----------------------------------0000000000000000000----------------------------------KO!

Hahaha… So that ends chapter 8! Finally! Please review! I'm feeling really lazy right now! I'm having an LSS on Hands down. He he… Any way, I hope you guys like this chapter. I really don't know how many chapters I should make. I need your opinion on that one! Well, bye for now! Happy summer minna!


	9. Secret Barter Trade

Hey every one! I'm back! Here's chapter 9, but before that I want to give thanks for the following reviewers: Proffesional, winglessfairy25, may520, artemisx07, SarcasticHeartlessAngel, jeje3693, glenda23, lysabelle, moose-chan and KawaiiAlthea. Thanks a lot! Reviews inspire authors to do their best! I love you all… 

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice nor it's characters… If I did, I would've named Mikan after me. Hahaha!!!**

**(P.S. I ran out of Pick up lines for my disclaimer. Ha.ha.ha. doesn't really matter.)**

**Chapter 9: Secret Barter Trade**

It was Thursday. Natsume woke up because of the loud knocking on his door he checked the clock; it was only 6 am. Classes start at 9:30. Oh he is so pissed right now! He drowsily got off the couch and was ready to shout at the face of the person who knocked.

"Wha--." He paused. "Oh hey You-chan."

"Good morning nii-san!" He greeted him cheerfully. " Breakfast is ready." He finished.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to call me though." He said as he went back to his room.

"It's okay." He smiled again.

"I'll go take a shower first." Youichi nodded and sat down. After a while, he got out and Natsume got dressed.

When he got down, every body was there, except his parents of course, and Mikan.

"Hey Natsume. Good to see you get up early for a change. As in really early." Yuu said.

"Good morning to you our little princess." Koko said.

"Shut up. Don't say anything else." He glared at the two then diverted his attention to Tsubasa and Ruka.

"I wasn't gonna say anything twinkle toes." Tsubasa teased.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Yuu asked.

"Just wanted to exercise for the morning. Unlike some slob I know." Tsubasa said as he munched on his toast.

Mikan jolted in.

"Ohayou minna! Good morning!" She said as she sat down.

"And why are you so early?" Natsume asked her annoyed.

"And why are you so ticked off?" She asked him then turned her attention to the group.

" Any way, I'm going to practice swimming! I need it; the varsity swimmers are going to be chosen this week. And if I get chosen, I can compete for next weeks' event!" She said as she ate breakfast. After a few minutes, she went to exercise. And they heard a loud splash in the lap pool.

Youichi went to her. His smile broadened and he went up stairs then threw something in the trashcan. He started filming her again.

"Wow, Mikan-chan sure is well-rounded." Koko said dreamily as he and Koko watched her in the glass side of the house.

"Yeah, she's so KAWAII!" Ruka screamed. "I'm proud to be her cousin!"

"Hey." Natsume called, he was drinking Coffee. "You guys sound like you're part of her fan boys' fan club."

"What ever Natsume-nii chan!" Yuu mocked him.

After 2 hrs. Mikan rose from the water, too bad Youichi's video cam had no film left.

"Stupid video cam." He cursed. The boys were out of sight since they were all relaxing at the poolroom. (Billiards room)

They rode to school and were again greeted by a huge crowd.

Mikan ran as fast as she could and sat down.

Class started and Mikan was very bored. She had so many things to do.

_Prepare the reception for the wedding._

_The Buffet for the wedding._

_The gowns for the wedding._

_The invitations._

_The tryouts for varsity._

**It was lunch break.**

Hotaru walked up to Mikan who just finished eating.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh Hotaru! It's so terrible. I've got a bunch of load on my shoulders," She said as she extended both her arms. "I can't handle it."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, I need to prepare the reception for the wedding-"

**Ring** Mikan's phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." Hotaru turned her back and continued eating her crabmeat.

"Hello? Mikan Sakura speaking. Who's this?"

"Oh, hi! Yes, WHAT! No, no, no! That can't be. When did… Last month? All right. Thank you." She sighed as she closed her phone. "It was the receptionist. Someone already reserved the Hotel for the night. Where will I put up the reception? This is turning out to be such a mess Hotaru." Mikan turned to her best friend.

"How about you set the venue for the reception at your new house? You have a big back yard and a room with buffet tables." She finally said.

"What! That's great Hotaru! But… how'd you learn about that kind of stuff? You've never been there before." Mikan queried.

"Well, our company's member of staff/ engineer and architect were the ones who designed and built your house." Hotaru said

"It's a home Hotaru! Although with Natsume living there? It's a big house all right." Mikan said as she giggled.

"Did I hear my sister right?" Natsume sneaked an arm around Mikan. She faked a smile.

"Yes. Because, you're older than me yet you act like you aren't." She said as she turned to him, realizing that their faces were so close to each other and that they both could feel each other's breath, Mikan pulled away and Natsume kept his hands in his pockets.

"That's why I've arranged the caterer already." Natsume stated. Mikan beamed.

"Oh that's great! Fewer things for me to do! Well, see you later you guys!" She bade and the two watched her retreating form.

"Where's she going?" Ruka but in.

"Where'd you come from?" Hotaru snickered.

"Well, I was intrigued by Natsume and Mikans' incest show."

"Incest? Shut up. That's stupid." Natsume said.

"What? You fit the song **hands down.**" Ruka stated. Natsume winced.

"Shut up." Natsume said again.

"Right. Well, where's she going anyway?" Ruka continued.

"Off to swimming varsity try outs." Hotaru answered her. "I'm going there too."

"You're also a swimmer?" Koko jolted in front of her.

"Why do you guys keep on popping out? And no. I don't swim. I'll watch her try out." She said coldly.

Koko was going to follow her but Natsume held his uniforms' collar.

"Where are you going?" He inquired.

Koko smiled sheepishly.

"To watch Mikan's try outs?" He cackled nervously.

"Stay here. Class starts with in 5 minutes." Natsume stated as he let go of Koko's collar.

"But--- Oh I see." Natsume turned to him.

"What?"

"Being the over protective big brother aren't we? It's okay; I understand Natsume, if I had a younger sister too and have my band mates snooping around and following her, I'd be JEALOUS and PROTECTIVE too." Koko said emphasizing the words, jealous and protective. Natsume glared at him and Koko sweat dropped.

**Ring!** The bell rang, and the students were perfectly happy that they heard it. The bell always meant three things for them:

_Classes start_

_Break time_

_And_

_Classes end_.

This time it's No. 3. Half the girls in campus were all excited. Tomorrow's the concert. And since it's Friday, classes end at 3 pm while the concert starts at 7.

Natsume and his band went home early. (Tsubasa's already home.) While Mikan and Hotaru stayed at school.

It was 4:30 and their coach called Mikan. Hotaru waited for her, since Mikan will be sleeping over at her house… err… home, as Mikan would prefer calling them.

"Okay, so the 5 girls' swimming varsity members, who would be competing in the competition are… Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, Sumire and Mikan." The five cheered as the coach gave them their varsity jackets and regulars' swim suit/ trunks.

"For those who didn't get in the varsity or regular position, you guys are still in the club and you did well. Practice still goes on tomorrow at 4-6. And the five varsity members, you guys will be competing next Friday, so practice harder and don't get too laid back and cocky. All right." The coach clapped her hands. "Practice is over."

Mikan and Hotaru rode to Hotaru's home.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm beat!" Koko yawned as he unplugged the organ.

"Yeah me too. Final practice tomorrow at 4. See you guys tomorrow." Tsubasa said as he massaged his neck and went out of the room.

Natsume grunted, meaning, he's tired too. Yuu stretched his arms. Ruka smiled and stood up.

"Okay then. Ja." Ruka said as he got out of the music room and to the guest room. The other 2 did the same.

Natsume on the other hand, checked up on Youichi first.

He peeked in Youichi's room.

'_Looks like he's done nothing wrong. How idiotic of me to think that he's up to something. Good night.' Natsume thought to himself smirking._

**Natsume's Room**

Natsume lay on his bed. Something caught his eye.

'_What's that?' he thought as he stood up and went to the round table._

He picked up a CD case that read:

**Burned by: Youichi Hyuuga**

'_He's still 6 and he's already capable of that?'_

He lifted the case open and inserted it in his VCD player.

Natsume's face wrinkled.

It was a video of Mikan…

Mikan practicing her piano… bowing down to her only audience, non other than Youichi.

Then Mikan swimming…

At the end of the video, there's a picture of Youichi having a 'peace sign' on his left hand and grinning. Natsume shaped his hand into a fist.

"What the hell is this for?" he said out loud. "What are you thinking kid?" He murmured as he put on a smirk.

**Youichi**

"He he, I'm a genius!" (A/N: I think he really is! He's still 6 and he can read almost perfectly.) Youichi grinned as he locked the door and hid under his blanket and read Natsume's journal using his flash light.

He peeked inside and was so excited.

OooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Yey! Finally! I finished Chapter 9! Thank you for reading! You get it why this Chappie is called **'Secret barter trade?'** The next chapter is just a special chapter… Not really included, it's Natsume's Journal content, courtesy of Youichi. Thank him! Also to Winglessfairy25, 'coz she said she'd like to peek into Natsume's diary… err… Journal, me too! That's why I'm motivated to make that special chapter! And to Wanderer123456789, even though she doesn't make and read GA fics, she introduced **Hands Down** to me! I'll explain in the next chapter why **Hands down** is related to my story. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review! Ciao for now!


	10. SC

**Chapter 10: Special Chappie!**

Hey you guys! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Ooh, you guys, I'm motivated again after seeing your reviews. You're all great. Here are the people I'd like to thank: **Nesbab, ****ibleed4u, desolator05, Arahi Sakura, ladalada, jeje-chan, winglessfairy25, Leenstarz, yamayoshi, XfhylliseXanne, yamishun, fierysaphire, kithara, glenda23, may520, marshmallow angel, sarcasticheartlessangel, yan.mango, artemisx07, Nephie-chan and lysabelle!**

Okay, so this is the redo, not intentionally. You know why and it sucks doesn't it? If I know the exact date, I'll put it and I'll just put **x** for unknown dates. 

I guess the purpose of this chapter is to clarify things that happened in the past chapters that seemed to be questionable to you guys. 11 pages. Expect a bit of OOCness. ; P

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA… Again!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**SC: Natsume's journal**

Youichi couldn't help but smile when he opened the cover.

"This is thrilling." He murmured.

And there it read:

 

**Natsume Hyuuga's journal.**

**1996-**

**Do not read or else!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Youichi counted with his fingers. "19, 18, 17…8?" he whispered.

'_He was 8. Should I make a diary when I turn 8?' _he thought to himself.

He shrugged the thought off and turned to the next page, guess what he found?

**Natsume's Private Property.**

**One more turn and your toast.**

**I'm warning you.**

Youichi hesitated a bit then courageously turned to the next page and smiled.

"It's not as if he'd know right?" He sweat dropped and chuckled a bit… a bit.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**June 13, 1996- Thursday,**_

**Hi. I'm Hyuuga Natsume. 8 years old. And you want to know one fact? I bought you today. That's it, I guess! You want to have a name? I can't give you one because you're a non living thing but I'll keep referring to you as… You.**

**I and my older brother Tsubasa bought you at the mall, at 9:45 in the morning. Mom brought us there. Tsubasa's 10 years old, but even though he's 10. He's still dumber than me. I don't think I'm dumb though.**

**My family? My dad is the Owner of Tokyo Enterprise. My mom is an actress. My brother is in elementary. And I'm in elementary as well.**

**Today, I've realized that I want to be a rock star. Isn't that great? Let Tsubasa be the **_**Air**_** of the company. He's after all… An Air head. Ha-ha. Well, school's starting next week so, JA.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

He seemed a bit interested. He now was in the year 2001.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**September 10, 2001- Monday,**_

**Hey,**

**I just realized today that even though we're 13 year olds my class mates act like they're wild kids who came to school. Plus why do these girls have to appear every single time? I know, I know, it's been 2 years since they started chasing me down but, don't they ever get tired? I mean you know, if I were in their place, I won't give a damn about some guy and scream my lungs out for him. But, then again, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, not just some guy. Right?**

**I don't know if it's good news or otherwise, but mom's having a baby. I don't really like the idea but if I talk to Tsubasa about this, he'll just say I'm jealous or some crap like that.**

**Well, school's not that interesting but still… JA.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Youichi smiled, "And that baby's me!" He smiled then looked all creepy. "Or maybe… Not." He shrugged the weirdness in him again and continued reading, turning page after page.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**January 6, 2002- Sunday,**_

**Sorry if I haven't written in 1 week.**

**Okay, so… Happy New Year, or maybe not.**

**I have a new… Brother, yeah. I hope he's not another Tsubasa.**

**If that's a good thing here's one bad thing… Mom isn't feeling well. She's been in the hospital since the baby's birth. We've been visiting her every Mondays-Tuesdays-Fridays and Sundays. We just visited her this morning and she's not getting any better.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, once I enter high school, me and my brother will be creating a band. Just for 'f-u-n'. I'm thinking of the members. Maybe Ruka who plays excellent guitar? Yeah, okay. Enough for today, I gotta sleep, it's already past 1, which is currently my bed time. Okay. JA.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Youichi sighed. He felt a bit weird… He turned the page over.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**January 9, 2002- Wednesday,**_

**Hey,**

**Not really in the mood for a casual greeting.**

**Bad news, mom passed away last Monday. It really, really does suck. It sucks and mars like hell. I think dad's taking this a lot heavier. He hasn't eaten since the news came out. Her fans were outside the hospital that day.**

**She was healthy before the birth. Healthy after the birth, or so we thought. Turns out that mom wasn't that strong to take the baby out.**

**I have to dismiss myself w/ writing this week. JA.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Youichi turned the page quickly. And it was 1:00. Waaay past his bed time, which was supposed to be at 7:30. I guess he got too carried away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**October 21, 2004- Thursday,**

**(Natsume's 16)**

**Hey,**

**Guess what? The band actually got a contract with "**_**Luminary Sponsors Inc."**_** Cool eh? How?**

**Well, we did our gig at a near by café celebrating its 15 years. We were one of the performers. Remember Yuu? The guy with the glasses I met last year? A guy talked to him and he called us. This guy, was named Adam T. Grin Hauser. Talk about an environment hazard name. He had this long moustache that looked very disgusting and it was very obvious that he put mousse all over it which made it shiny. Have I ever felt the urge to shave something, it would be his moustache.**

**He said he was a talent scout for **_**LSI**_**. And he offered a contract. He gave his contact number and the guys said yes, immediately. But I disagreed. I said his name and face is weird and we have to see proof for ourselves.**

**2 days later, Von, my dad's assistant, found out that he's a fraud. And I knew it. Turns out, he's a phony who wanted to build his own agency. How desperate. I mean, what did he think of us? A bunch of idiots? I was ready to strangle the man. He even wanted to name us, "The Mysterious Bandits." Talk about a catchy name huh? He even planned for us to get to costumes and appear only at night. One word:**

**L-A-M-E.**

**My dad's friend owns the company and knows no employee by that name but, since he thought that no fraud would want amateurs, we were given a chance to audition, and we're in. We'll start this November. And if our debut concert is a big hit, we'll have a Christmas special. And we'll leave for a tour next year. I don't have to deny the fact that I do want this chance. Because, I do.**

**Well, that's it for now. Ja.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**November 17, 2004 – Wednesday,**

**Today, our concert just ended. We've got a sponsor already. How's that? Even if we don't, we don't really need to worry. We still have our family backgrounds, I don't think it really matters.**

**Anyway, it was really hard to compose 12 songs in a month. I composed 4, Tsubasa 2, Yuu 4 and Ruka 2. We had lots of people coming. The entrance/ concert fee was just 700 yen, we are after all just up and coming stars.** (Upcoming)

**There were lots of people though and our manager Persona was all too excited about it. There were many girls, but there were also boys and homos. Some were students from our school.**

**We had interviews for 3 magazines and 2 live shows. It was cool we had an after party. Not that big, and after parties are for those who have tickets only. So more or less, there were 500 people in the hotel.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**November 25, 2004 – Thursday,**

**Hey.**

**Persona broke the news that we'll be having the Christmas special at the **_**Grand Tokyo Music Central **_**this December 23. Then on January 2, we'll leave for Denver, stay there and perform for 1 month. Leave for Minnesota and stay there for 2 months. Plus we'll watch the Play offs. Then to Miami for 3 weeks. To New York for **_**TRL**_** for an interview about our feat. With Tablo. And we'll be touring and attending opening ceremonies for sports like basket ball, base ball and perform different shows.**

**The guys said that it's unbelievable that our songs have been requested for 5 times as the #1 music video for different music stations. Is it that unbelievable?**

**So… I met these girl who kept hanging w/ us. She's annoying, I think her name's Anna Marie Davies. Our Tail. She's a nosy paparazzi. Well, ja.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**December 23, 2004- Thursday,**

**This concert was fun but a bit like hell while making our way through the crowd. It's all Ruka's fault, if he didn't have his beauty sleep this after noon, we wouldn't have to be squeezed like tuna! I was literally crushed with the guys.**

**After the concert, the audience asked for an encore. Then, we had an interview with a 'lucky' winner and her friend. Who wouldn't win w/ a question:**

"Who's Black faux' lead singer?

Netsuke

Natsume

Tsubasa

Text in your answer, ex: BF promoBAmy Lue14(phone #) and send to FAUX and get a chance to meet and chat w/ the band!"

**They've introduced us in the advertisement for Pete's sake! Who'd be dumb enough to miss?**

**And guess who the 'lucky' winner was?**

**It was the Meat girl and her friend whose name I do not want to know. The girls' the president of our fan club in school even before we got famous. Don't get me wrong here, I like girls, but I choose the girls I wanna meet and date. For now, I have no interest w/ them.**

**I was listening to my I-pod the whole time while Ruka and the guys were entertaining and talking to them when Persona caught my attention he was waving and mouthing something, then pointing at the girl. Turns out the girls have a fans' interview of how the meeting went. I had no choice since the girl started pouring me w/ questions that were obviously not making any sense… at all. In the end, it was okay, they each gave us chocolates.**

**When I got home, I ate 4 of the 20 pieces, I didn't like sweets after all, if it were Manga's, I'd accept it, so I gave them to You-Chan instead and he even commented "Cheap, but sweet." then walked away. Hah, glad he's not like Tsubasa. I already bought gifts for Christmas… Ja.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Youichi yawned. He looked at his digital clock. 2:58… He's still not done a few pages to go! He smiled, but noticed when he turned the page that it was the year 2007 already.

He didn't bring his journal with him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**April 26, 2007 – Thursday,**

**So I finally met Ruka's annoying cousin 2 weeks ago while she caught me doing… something with Nea. The girl I met the same day. Ruka babbled about her when we were on our debut concert. It's not only once that I met and saw (Maki-erased) Mikan, yeah… that girl. She also went to the pent house. You see, I was preparing for my unwanted date. Persona kept on begging me to go on a date with this Rei Chi girl. Apparently, she's a newbie pop star who's a talent of Persona's "close" friend who also begged him to let me have a date with her. So I ended up preparing while Ruka was asleep. The girl was gonna arrive at 6:30. I was spraying myself w/ my perfume and wore my shorts to chill out. It was still 5:00 at that time. I was going to prepare at 5:30, when the door bell rang. I thought the girls' pretty excited. Plan ruined, so I thought of a new one, I wrapped the towel on my waist turned the lights off to let her think this was all planned out. I heard the door open. I grabbed the girl; I could feel her breath and her long hair. Then when the lights were turned on it was Ruka's cousin. The girl was panting and we argued then she searched for Ruka and I said something stupid. I said: He went to "Lala land", what was I supposed to say at that time when I was trying to regain my composure? After that she gave tickets and I went on my date just in time.**

**We saw Ruka's cousins' recital. We're also studying at her school and guess what? There's also a person like **_**Meat girl **_**in the new school. Her name's **_**Permy**_**, she's also the President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, I found out they're cousins. We also have a new member who's going to play the organ. Isn't that great? Ha-ha, well we do need a pianist. So that's cool. I don't know why I was teasing Ruka's cousin so much I guess it's just to amuse myself. She makes the most eccentric expressions. Yeah… Okay, whatever. Well, Ja for now.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**April 28, 2007 – Saturday,**

**Okay, this has got to be the grandest day… ever. My/ Our dad told us he's getting married and we're going to have lunch w/ his fiancé and her daughter tomorrow. We're also moving in to the new house. Ain't it fast? Well, that's how it is when you have a psycho for a dad. Nah, just weirdo for a dad. Heh… Can't wait. ( Note the sarcasm.) ; P**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**April 29, 2007- Sunday,**

**Wow, okay, let me digest this… First of all, I found out that Polka dot's the daughter of dad's fiancé. Well, come to think of it, I heard her name was Yamada Sakura. But I haven't met Polka the day dad told us about a person he's dating. And now, she's gonna be my… Sister? Step-sister. Can't imagine living with such a… brat. But then again… No not possible. She's Ruka's cousin. Well, we're here in the mansion. I can't believe it, we're all gonna live together. I guess I need to cut my dates… err, appointment.**

**And just today, Youichi slipped about reading my journal – You, so I have this extra notebook when, by any chance, he'd mistaken it for you if he dares read this again. And speaking of You-chan, just this after noon, he had a point that we'll be living with polka for a long time, so I've made up my mind and I'll try to co-exist with her for as long as I can, since our rooms are beside each others. I think this is troublesome… But fun.**

**Ja.**

_**Natsume**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hey you guys! You might hate me right now, because I think I portrayed Natsume a bit OOC. But that's his character for this fic… School is here again! So, I won't have enough time to update again because I'll be staying at my new dorm and I'll probably be stuck w/ a pile of homework! But I'll update as fast as I can, you guys know me right? - From chapters 1-9, I have an update gap of 1-5 days. ; P It'd be really great if you'd check out my new fic, BFF's. Don't if you don't wanna.

Tell me what you guys think of this Chappie! If I've been inaccurate, sorry 'bout that! Well, 'til next time! Thanks for reading!


	11. Ignition

**Chapter 11 – Ignition**

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again! School's soo0 hectic but I'll try to upload as fast as I can:. Okay, this chapter's really named "Of Concerts, Boyfriends and girlfriends", but then I'm gonna do the Boyfriends and GF's on the next Chap. I do hope you enjoy this one..! Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA! That's final!**

Mikan finished her swimming practice earlier than she expected, TGIF! Classes are finished and they are going to watch **The Black Faux Concert: Back in Japan!**

It was 7:20 and the girls were going wild. There were lots of streamers and posters, fans and many more. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko squeezed through the crowd.

"EXCUSE US!" Anna screamed and the girls recognized Mikan. They threw death glares but began to throw smiles and greetings then gave them way to pass since someone shouted.

"She's Natsume's future Step-sister! Give way!"

"Mikan! Enjoy the concert!"

Mikan smiled when they gave way. Being their relative did have an advantage.

Mikan and the girls searched for their seats.

"Mikan, what's your seat number?" Nonoko asked.

"Uh… Mine's 145, what's yours Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"**143."** She replied.

"Can we switch seats? I'm just here for the moral support." Mikan slumped back down and started listening to her I-pod. They sat down and waited for 12 minutes…

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome THE Black faux live and back in Japan concert!!" The crowd cheered. "But did you know the band held their debut concert here?" The crowd chorused a "Yes! GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!.

"Okay, okay! E-Ehem… Well then! Let's welcome… The Black Faux!!"

**Song: Hands Down- Dashboard confessionals**

**Drums playing…**

Natsume raised both his hands.

_**Natsume:**_Breathe in for luck.  
Breathe in so deep.  
This air is blessed, you share with me.

(The crowd was going wild.)  
This night is wild, so calm and dull.   
These hearts, they race, from self-control.

**(He pointed at the crowd.)**  
Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine.  
We're doing fine.

**(He raised his mic to the crowd and they chorused:)**  
We're doing nothing at all. 

**Chorus:**

_**Natsume:**_ My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
_**Ruka:**_ So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy.

_**Natsume:**_ My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
Whichever you prefer. 

_**Natsume:**_ The words are hushed, "let's not get busted."  
Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
_**Ruka:**_ Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"Hey did you get some?"  
Man that is so dumb.  
**(DRUMS)**

_**Natsume & Ruka**_: Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear.  
So we can get some. 

**Chorus:**  
_**N&R:**_ My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy. 

_**Natsume**_: My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
Whichever you prefer. 

_**Natsume:**_ Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember.  
Always remember the sound of the stereo.  
The dim of the soft lights.  
The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers. 

_**Ruka:**_ And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!"  
And this walk that we share together. 

_**N&R:**_ The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,   
So I jumped it, and let you in.  
And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist.  
And you kissed me like you meant it. 

_**Natsume:**_ And I knew...that you meant it.

The crowd cheered louder. They all had one thing in mind when Natsume and Ruka were singing… **"MOE!"**

It was Tsubasa's turn and he let Natsume have his instrument.

"I wrote this you guys."

**Song- Keep on moving- Five**

**Acoustic**

**(Koko's the 2****nd**** voice)**

_**Tsubasa:**_ I woke up today with this feeling  
That better things are coming my way (way)  
And if the sunshine has a meaning  
Telling me not to let things get in my way

_**Yuu**_: When the rainy days are dying  
Gotta keep on, keep on trying  
All the bees and birds are flying

_**Band**_ (ahh ahh ahh)  
Never let go, gotta hold on in  
Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin'  
Keep on movin' don't stop rockin'

_**Band:**_ (ahh ahh ahh)

_**Tsubasa:**_ Get on up when you're down  
Baby, take a good look around  
I know it's not much, but it's okay  
Keep on moving anyway

_**Koko:**_ Feels like I should be screaming  
Trying to get it through to my friends  
Sometimes it feels that life has no meaning  
But I know things will be alright in the end

When the rainy days are dying  
Gotta keep on, keep on trying  
All the bees and birds are flying

_**Band:**_ (ahh ahh ahh)  
Never let go, gotta hold on in  
Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin'  
Keep on movin' don't stop rockin'

_**Band:**_ (ahh ahh ahh)

_**Tsubasa: **_Get on up when you're down  
Baby, take a good look around  
I know it's not much, but it's okay  
Keep on moving anyway

_**Yuu:**_ When the rainy days are dying  
Gotta keep on, keep on trying  
All the bees and birds are flying

_**Band: **_(ahh ahh ahh)  
Never let go, gotta hold on in  
Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin'  
Keep on movin' don't stop rockin'

_**Band: **_ (ahh ahh ahh)

_**Band:**_ Get on up when you're down  
Baby, take a good look around  
I know it's not much, but it's okay  
Keep on moving anyway

Get on up when you're down  
Baby, take a good look around  
I know it's not much, but it's okay  
Keep on moving anyway

When the rainy days are dying  
Gotta keep on, keep on trying

**(Acoustic)**

Yuu stepped to the center.

**Song- Bad day- Daniel Powter**

**(Instrumentals)**

_**Yuu:**_ Where is the moment when we need it the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_**Koko: **_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_**Yuu:**_ Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

_**Koko:**_ Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_**Yuu:**_ You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

_**Koko:**_ (Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

_**Yuu:**_ So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

_**Yuu:**_ Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day (2x)  
Had a bad day (3x) 

The crowd cheered for more, the concert had a 15 minute break. Natsume went back stage. They had to pick a girl for the next song, they took out the numbers.

**Seat: 143**

"Lucky girl huh you guys?" Natsume said then smirked.

The stage was once again filled with smoke.

"Let's welcome back, The Black Faux!" The announcer… announced.

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, alright you guys, now for our next song, we need a participant, a member of the audience. We pick, seat number… 143!"

Mikan's head shot up when she sensed someone, rather some people were staring at her. The light was focused on her. She hid her I-pod and looked at them all.

"What?" She asked. She diverted her attention to the stage when Natsume spoke.

"Oh, hey. It's my future Step-sister! Come on up here sis." Natsume's smile broadened. Mikan cursed, she should've stayed home with Youichi. But the kid was fast asleep.

She stood up and went towards the stage with full grace and confidence.

Tsubasa followed Natsume's gaze. He saw Mikan approaching the stage.

'_Interesting.' _He thought to himself and saw the girl wearing a black jeans short, a red hanging top that had a black shirt inside it and boots.

"Alright, our next song is called So sick." Natsume said and continued.

**So Sick- Ne-yo**

_**Natsume:**_ Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh yeah

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that i'm alone  
Cuz right now its says that we  
Can't come to the phone.

_**Mikan:**_ And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But its the only way i hear your voice anymore  
_**Natsume:**_ [its ridiculous  
_**Mikan:**_ It's been months  
And for some reason i just  
_**Natsume:**_ [cant get over us  
_**Mikan:**_ And i'm stronger than this

_**Natsume:**_ [enough is enough  
_**Mikan:**_ No more walkin' round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you

_**Natsume:**_ And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here 

_**Mikan:**_ Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
so why can't I turn off the radio?

_**Natsume:**_ Gotta fix that calend(a)r I have  
Thats mark July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary 

I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be 

_**Mikan:**_ That's the reason

_**Both:**_ I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here 

_**Natsume:**_ Said i'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant i turn off the radio?

_**N:**_ [leave me alone  
_**M:**_ Leave me alone  
_**N:**_ [stupid love songs  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

_**Mikan:**_ Cuz im so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing he was still here  
Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant i turn off the radio  
[why cant I turn off the radio

_**Natsume:**_ Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant i turn off the radio  
[why cant i turn off the radio

_**Natsume & Mikan:**_ And im so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said i'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't i turn off the radio  
[why cant i turn off the radio  
Why cant i turn off the radio

They finished, Natsume felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes followed Mikan's retreating form as she went down the stage, and he unconsciously caught her arm.

"Natsume? Let go." His eyes widened, now realizing what he did, he shoved his hair back.

"Good job." He smirked and went back to the stage.

The next songs were:

**Sexy love (Ne-yo)**

**Accidentally in love (Counting Crows)**

**Ignition (remix) (R. Kelly)**

**Don't matter (Akon)**

**Follow me (Uncle Kracker)**

**Smack that (Akon feat. Eminem)**

The concert ended with just a few more guest performances.

Mikan rode w/ the girls, the band, and Natsume to the after party.

They went through the back door to avoid the fans.

There were lots of drinking games. Suck and blow (card game) and the tequila drinking contests. Tsubasa joined most of them.

Mikan got bored, she went to the mini bar and sat there, she saw Natsume and some girls talking, God, he is such a flirt. She didn't notice someone sat beside her until…

The guy tapped on her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled back when he did.

"Hey Persona."

"Mikan dear, I want you to meet Reo, he's famous here and in abroad also. He's a friend of mine and Natsume's also. Reo, this is Mikan Sakura." Persona giggled.

"Hey, nice to meet you. So you're Natsume's step-sister."

"Not yet…" She chuckled.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you both here, I'll just go greet some people." Persona bade.

"So…" Reo started.

Natsume met up with Rei Chi again, the up and coming pop star.

"Natsume, introduce me to your sister." Rei said and Natsume sighed, he shifted his gaze to find her. "There she is!! Who's she with?" Rei added. Natsume recognized Reo and Mikan laughing, then the two stood up to dance.

"Come on." Natsume held Rei's hand and the petty girl blushed.

"You're such a–" Mikan was cut off when someone from behind pull her. "What the–! Natsume?" Reo smiled.

"Yo Natsume, what's up?" Reo greeted arrogantly.

"Mikan let's go."

"Hehe… Why? He's your friend isn't he?" Mikan asked as she got her arm back.

"Tch, whatever, do as you wish. Let's go Rei." Natsume tsked and left.

"Nice to meet you Reo-kun." Rei blushed, she bowed and went off."

"Mikan," Reo called, her head came up. "Do you… do you mind having dinner with me tomorrow?" Mikan smiled.

"I don't."

"Great," he checked his watch. "Oh, it's 2 in the morning already, time really flies huh? I'll pick you up at 6:30 PM tomorrow. Would you like me to get you home?"

"No thanks, I have a ride. Well, nice meeting you Reo." She smiled and bade.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hehe… I missed uploading my stories! It's been so hectic at school! But, I'm at home now and it's raining. "Egay" is striking! So I guess this Chappie bored you a bit… A bit? So much? Well, I promise the next episodes will be nice and interesting!**

**Please leave a comment/ a review. : They will be much much appreciated! CIAO for now!**


	12. Of BoyFriends and GirlFriends

**Hullo everyone! Well, I'm **_**really**_** sorry for updating VERY late. But I have a very hectic sched at school. Plus last last last Friday I got my hair cut and it's very short. Waaah. :( Anyhow, this is the 12****th**** Chapter. But before I start, I would like to thank everyone for reading my fic. ********- **_that's a smiley._** Hehe, I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it:0**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't written THAT long, but I still remember the drill. Haha..**

**I do not own GA even though I wish I did! ******

_**Previously…**_

"_Great," he checked his watch. "Oh, it's 2 in the morning already, time really flies huh? I'll pick you up at 6:30 PM tomorrow. Would you like me to get you home?"_

"_No thanks, I have a ride. Well, nice meeting you Reo." She smiled and bade._

**Chapter 12- OF BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS!**

**SATURDAY **

**MIKAN'S POV:**

Ouch… My head… It hurts… It's like thousands of hammers are pounding thousands of nails into it… Gross.

**KNOCK!!!!!!!!!! KNOCK!!!!!!!**

"MIKAN ONEE-CHAN! Wake up! I've got something for you!"

It was Youichi.

What is he shouting for?

"Wait a minute." I lazily got off the bed and wiped drool off my face. I opened the door to find Youichi smiling, his eyes closed.

"Onee-cha—KYAAA!!!" he screamed when he finally opened those small killer eyes of his.

"What?" My brows twitched, was that some sort of insult? Screaming his head off? I got to the mirror and looked at myself. Oh my gosh!!!!!!!! What the?!

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!" through my peripheral vision, I saw Tsubasa and Natsume rush to my door.

"What's the matter now?" The two asked lazily. I faced them.

"I… I… I look wasted!" I observed the eye bags I wore, the dryness of my skin, my unruly hair but none the less, I still smell awfully good. Hehe

"Tsss… YOU IDIOT! You woke everybody in the whole damn mansion up because you freaking look wasted? THAT'S IT?" Natsume screamed at me.

"I did not. That's impossible." I stepped back as I saw our dear employees behind him.

"It wasn't my fault," I saw his eyes roll. "Youichi screamed first!" Youichi chuckled as he approached me and held out a letter.

"Here you go."

I opened it. It read:

_**Miss Mikan Sakura,**_

**We're very excited to watch your piano recital. We hope you would come to the dinner we arranged on Sunday, 7:00 PM at the Rimier café. We hope to see you there so that we may talk with you.**

**Very truly yours,**

**Kai Ginzou**

**Executive of Highlight CO.**

**NORMAL POV:**

Mikan shrugged Natsume and Tsubasa off her shoulders. She blushed madly; Kai Ginzou is the 21 year old heir of _**Highlight**_! He's her crush since… FOREVER! She giggled excitedly.

…

Natsume looked at her like she was some kind of Virus infected person.

"I can't wait!" Mikan smiled and kicked the boys out of her room.

"Weirdo." Natsume murmured and Tsubasa just chuckled.

**7:00… Restaurant…**

Mikan and Reo were at the restaurant. It was very classy, there was an orchestra playing at the stage and everyone was, well… listening to them of course.

A waitress approached them.

"Your orders? Ma'am sir?" she blushed as soon as she recognized Reo.

"We'll have…" The waitress rushed to the counter after the two gave their orders. Reo looked at her (waitress) as she was whispering something to her co-worker.

"That's a bit obvious." He started.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She smiled at him.

**9 PM—mansion…**

"Natsume, when Mikan comes, you better calm down okay?" Yuu advised the now boiling raven haired guy who was so tensed up.

"Yeah sure. I mean, why would, I, Natsume Hyuuga get so hung up with an idiot like her! When our dad just called and!"

"CALM DOWN!" Youichi reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him down.

**Natsume's phone rang…**

"Yeah?" he asked.

_Natsume? It's Rei. Hi, how are you?_

"Not now."

_What? Why not?_

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

_Mou Natsume, that's a bit harsh to say._

Natsume didn't get to talk when the front door opened. Their heads snapped and their eyes were glued to the girl who just came in. They heard the sound of a car trailing off.

Natsume dropped his phone. His brows crossed.

_Natsume? Natsume? _Rei called.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"YOU IDIOT!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Natsume screamed charging at her with Tsubasa trailing closely behind.

Koko slapped his hand to his face. And Yuu just sighed.

"What?" She paused. "I went on a dinner!!!! Why are you fussing over something so small!?"

"WITH WHO?"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION YET!" She tsked. They were at each other's throats.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MINE EITHER!"

"Okay, okay. I was with Reo."

"Great is he your _Boyfriend _now?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed rather loudly. "What's the problem anyway?" She calmed down a BIT.

"_Dad called_." Natsume stated calmly.

"Why?"

"They said they're coming home tomorrow." Tsubasa said and approached her.

"Really? What time?"

"At 7." Youichi stated.

"7? Couldn't they reschedule the flight or something? I won't be here when they get back!"

"Why? Where would you be?" Natsume barked.

She blushed. "Out. For dinner. With…" she paused, reminding herself that they won't even care. "Sorry you guys I'm going to retire early, I feel tired." She went to her room.

"Geez, such a pain." Natsume murmured.

"Calm down big brother, you're gonna have a heart attack!" Koko jested and nudged Natsume.

"Shut up." He combed his hair up and went to his room to rest.

**4PM—SUNDAY!**

Mikan picked out her dress, she wore a black tube cocktail dress with a red ribbon just below the breast and a red stiletto, her hair was up and she wore a pearl earring and a pearl necklace.

She peeked into Tsubasa's room. She gulped.

She saw him putting on his jacket. She caught his attention.

"Hi…" She said slowly.

"Hey. What's up?" He diverted his attention to her.

"Well…" She fiddled with her fingers. He peered at her bent head. "I have a favor to ask…" She didn't know why she's so shy with Tsubasa. Well… if you look back, they never actually had any real conversation…

"What is it?" he asked and smiled at her. She straightened her back and breathed deeply.

"Well… Since today is Minato's day off, there wouldn't be anyone to drive me to the dinner…So please…" She ran out of breath. He smiled.

"Sure." They drove off.

**CAR**

"Sorry for having you go on a detour." She broke the silence.

"It's not a big deal."

"Where are you going anyway?" She asked referring to his attire.

"I'm headed to Kino's hotel. That's near the Rimier café."

"Oh… But then, you won't be able to fetch mom and your dad." She said.

"I'll only be gone for 2 hours… That's going to be fast."

"Oh"

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Sakura-san. This is Kai Ginzou's assistant; I called to inform you that the venue has been changed. The dinner will now be held at the "Herald Café" The president and the company, are deeply sorry for the inconvenience. Goodbye." At that, the man hung up.

She sighed. "Change of plans. Herald Café."

"The Italian one? With the appetizer that's just plainly disgusting?"

"No no. the French one." She smiled impishly and she sank to the chair. It was 6 already and Tsubasa cancelled his plans to get her to the place.

"Hey, who's Kino?"

"He's a friend."

"Oh… And what _were_ you going to do in _his _hotel?" She asked.

He smiled. "It's his birthday today. He's having a huge party."

They finally arrived.

A security guard opened the door for her and the two went out. Tsubasa decided to go home.

"I'm really sorry for ruining your plans." She bowed.

" No it's fine. Anyway, just take your time. We'll be out all night."

Mikan kissed him goodbye and went to the café/bar.

"Sakura-san?" A meek-looking, thin guy approached her. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yes?" Mikan answered.

"I'm Mikio Kithara, Kai Ginzou's assistant. This way please." She nodded.

She was led to a private room; there were rich looking people all over the room. There's too much noise outside, she couldn't get her thoughts straight.

Mikio led her to another room.

"Wow, I never noticed this room before." She said in awe. He smiled at her unsurely.

She immediately blushed as soon as she saw Kai Ginzou's back.

'_My God, even at the back he looks hot!'_ She thought to herself.

She saw his shoulders shrug, he sensed their presence. He turned around.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sakura-san." He greeted courteously with a smile on his face.

He had silver hair and bloody red orbs. What's more is he's 6 feet and 3 inches tall. He's fair-skinned but it would have been better if he was tanned. Either way, he was gorgeous.

She was cut off her trance when he spoke.

"You may leave now Mikio." He said in a stern voice that surprised her.

As soon as Mikio left he chuckled.

"Please sit down." And she did.

He resumed speaking. "Actually, I was nervous in meeting you." He said bluntly.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked sitting down, her chin rested on her hands.

"I had my eyes on you." He said seriously. She blushed. "I've watched all your recitals and you're very amazing." He continued as he sat down.

She was speechless.

He paused for a while. "But before anything goes, would you like something to eat? Come, let's order first." She nodded.

'_I had my eyes on you. My eyes on you. My eyes on you. My eyes on you.' _She was squealing like a fan girl inside_. 'Okay Mikan, calm down, I'm sure he said that with a reasonable cause… Oh! Stop being delusional! He's here to talk business, baka baka baka!__' _ Yet, with that thought, she couldn't help but think the opposite.

The waitress came and she bashed her lashes at Kai. He smiled at her playfully and back at Mikan.

"We'll have some roast duck, Mushroom soup, Pot roast beef, Braised Sharks fin and 2 plates of Sashimi."

"Y-Your drinn-nks sir?" She asked nervously.

"Mmm… Red iced tea." Mikan said.

"Red iced tea for me as well." He smiled. The waitress repeated their orders and left.

He began again.

"I won't beat around the bush anymore, Sakura-san. We want you to be the new face of _**Highlight.**_**"**

"The new face of _**highlight**_?" He smiled.

"You're not my echo are you? You heard me right." Kai said as he reached for her hand and grabbed it. She blushed.

"Are you—Are you sure? I mean you had superb musicians and artists as your spokes person… Why me? Won't this shock the media?" She asked as she took her hand away.

"No, this won't. I mean," He crossed his arms as he sat up straight and continued. "You've already had enough exposure, considering the fact that you ARE the Hyuuga's step-sister… Oh, soon-to-be." He said. She relaxed a bit.

"Well… I've got to think about it, I mean I only debuted for one time and…" He cut her off.

"Don't forget you sang with Black Faux on stage." He said. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you all through out and you can choose whoever you want to be your manager." He said as he clapped his hands and Mikio rushed in with piles of paper. "Please sign here." Mikio said as he bowed his head.

"Uh." She held the pen. And she signed the contract a bit hesitantly.

He smiled at her and extended his hand.

"Welcome to _**highlight **_Miss Sakura."

_She_ looked at his hand. She closed her eyes.

She shook it and smiled.

"_Thank you."_

For those unfamiliar to the word **Baka- it means idiot/stupid in Japanese. :)**

I'm sorry there were a few Natsume scenes in this chapter. HAHAHA.

Whew. I feel down... I read the previous chapters and I suck… Oh my…: o

I did a lot of editing, but _if there are grammatical errors, please tell me_. :)

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.  It's Christmas tomorrow! And I'm very excited. :))

Hey, hey, if you didn't find this one exciting, watch out for Mikan working under _**Highlight!**_ I'm getting excited just thinking about it. :

Hehe… Thank you for reading and I do hope to receive some comments and if you do have suggestions and criticisms, please make them CONSTRUCTIVE! Haha. Ja'ne for now everyone. : _**MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!!!**_


	13. Confrontation

**A/N: **Hullo Minna! Had a good Christmas? I did. :) I'd like to thank these people for reviewing on Chapter 11: **nissikisses, SpringFairy14, cutestella, dominiqueanne, minahoru, mitsu hoshiko, Yumiko-chan520, glenda23, xXbunnyholicXx, Apple Juice Revolution, wannabeawriter,xXBellaSwanXx yamishun, lysabelle, tuticuttie,** **Little Kittie Angel** **or DreamyAyumi.**

I'm so embarrassed, I haven't been updating for so long. Truth is, I had a writers block, I knew what to put but didn't know how to put it. Good thing I regained myself. Thanks again to those who reviewers and my readers! Although I hope you'd also review! Haha. : P

_This Chapter was originally entitled: Let me just say, but don't you think this title is a lot better:) A long 14 page Chappie._

I hope I'm not losing touch!

**Disclaimer:**___**I do not GA! Wish I did. Wish I did. Haha**_

**Chapter13- Confrontation**

It was already **10 PM** and everyone, was asleep except for Mrs. Sakura and the Hyuuga's… they were watching TV in the 1st floor living room.

"Yup," Tsubasa began "And I told Mikan, we'll be out all night."

"Why did we end up not going?" Youichi broke the silence.

"That's because," Mrs. Sakura waved her finger. "We're not complete."

"Hey _dad_," Natsume started, stressing the word _dad. "Y_ou said we're going to eat out. We didn't even do anything. We just waited for you at the airport and watched TV for 2 hours straight. _May _I go to my room and sleep now?" Natsume said with a straight face.

"No, you may not." Mr. Hyuuga said, his eyes slanted and looked at Mrs. Sakura. Natsume didn't bother to talk anymore and just rolled his eyes.

"Why are we staying up so late?" Youichi asked to no one in particular.

"We're probably waiting for some pig-headed idiot." Natsume sneered.

Mrs. Sakura chuckled nervously. "My, my… Why isn't she arriving yet?"

"That's it! I'm going up." Natsume said and stood up vigorously bumping the bored Tsubasa.

"What the… Oh, is Mikan here already?" Tsubasa asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Tch." Natsume turned his back and went to his room.

Mrs. Sakura bent her head and sighed. Tsubasa raised his brow.

**Natsume's room…**

Natsume lay on the bed as soon as he turned his laptop on.

"That idiot. Making us wait." He said as he lay sidewards. His left hand supporting his weight.

He was composing a new song.

He typed…

**(Ah Kimi Ni Fureru Dakede- Curio**

**Rurouni Kenshin- 3****rd**** Op. Song)**

"Tomedonaku afurete,

Koboreru namida no kazu hodo.

Yarusenai Koto mo nai

Zutto hateshinai boku no ai…"

("Overflowing without cessation

As much as my tears spill

It isn't miserable, either

It's my always unending love…")

2 hours had passed and Natsume surprisingly closed his Laptop.

"That hag." He said irritated already.

He took his cell phone and started dialing Mikan's number.

He cursed under his breath. She isn't answering. He tried again.

**Herald Café**

Mikan just finished eating her last two dishes of Shark's fin. She smiled at Kai, seeing that he had something to say. Suddenly,

Ring Ring Ring

She looked at her cell phone and her brows crossed. She groaned.

"Excuse me." She stood up and Kai snapped his fingers. The violinist stopped playing.

**Balcony…**

She breathed deep. Her cringed at the sudden pain.

"Natsume? What is it?" She asked. Her voice was mellow.

"Mikan, where the hell are you?!" He shouted.

"I'm still at The Herald Café…"

"You idiot!" He sighed. "You've kept everyone waiting."

"Sorry." Her legs were starting to shake.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Go home. It's late."

"I'll go home later. We aren't done yet, stop worrying over nothing Natsume." She leaned over the chair.

" Don't be a selfish brat and just obey me okay?" He heard her sigh. "I'm coming to get you. Wait for me." He said and ended the call.

"Natsume? Hello? Natsume?" She looked at her cell phone. "What's the matter with him?" She whispered. She felt dizzy and she seemed to perspire a lot. She turned around only to find Kai's tall frame standing a meter away from hers.

"Are you alright? Is something the matter Sakura-san?" he asked a worried expression on his face. She bent to support herself.

"Yes, I'm alright," She smiled. "Don't worry about me." She breathed deeply. Her eyesight was a bit blurry.

"You're all red. I better take you home." He said as he swept her off the floor.

She closed her eyes… _'What's happening to me?'_

Kai rushed to get out of the VIP room and was greeted by the waitress.

"Sir- your-your-bill." She blushed. He was a bit irritated. It can't be helped.

"Mikio." He called. Mikio rushed to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Give the girl 800,000 yen and call the driver." The waitress was startled. Mikio bowed and started issuing a cheque.

The car arrived.

"You may leave, I'll just drive." He was still calm and composed. He shoved her to the passenger's seat and he drove.

"Sakura-san, I'll take you to my house instead. It's nearer." He said and she smiled weakly.

"I feel sick."

"Just rest for a while." He said as he smiled at her. She closed her eyes.

_I'm coming to get you…_

Is that Ginzou-san?

_I'm coming to get you. Wait for me._

Who…

_You've kept everyone waiting.  
…i_s that?

_Sakura-san,_

_Sakura-san,_

She opened her eyes. "Sakura-san… Are you okay?" It was Kai. She smiled; she was feeling a lot better.

"Hai. I'm feeling a lot more energetic now."

"That's good. The doctor said you ate too many. He gave you acupuncture, did you feel it?"

"No, I didn't," She blushed. _'I'm such a pig! So embarrassing!' _She noticed she wasn't in her house, nor was she in a hospital. "By the way, Wh-where am I?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"You're in my house." Kai chuckled. "I'll call in the maid to help you clean up. You're all covered with sweat." He stood up and went beside a huge king sized bed—No, much larger that a K-sized bed. He pressed a button.

"Yes sir?" A female voice was on the other line.

"Come up with clean clothes for Sakura-san." He said sternly.

"Hai. Please wait for a couple of minutes sir."

"Bring the clothes this instant." He said and went to her. She looked at him, sweating more than ever.

'_Ho-how powerful…'_She smiled. "It-it's okay, you don't need to be that strict on them, I can wait."

"You'll catch a cold if you wait for even a couple of minutes." He paused and smiled. "Besides, I can't take the risk of having the new face of _**Highlight **_get sick."

"I'm really sorry to have caused you trouble. You even had a personal doctor—." He cut her short.

"You didn't bother me at all. Just lie down and rest. I'll be leaving for now, Mikio will follow suit." She just nodded. He closed the door and rushed down stairs.

Kai wore his blazer and entered the car as soon as the chauffeur got out and drove off.

Mikan's phone rang again. But her purse was in the car. Kai picked her phone up. _'Natsume Hyupervert'_ it read.

"Kai Ginzou speaking."

Natsume looked at his phone.

"_Is this Mikan Sakura's phone?" He inquired._

"Yes, who is this?"

Natsume parked outside the Herald Café.

"_This is Natsume Hyuuga, may I speak with her?"_

"She's not in the right condition. You can leave a message." Kai said in a stern tone.

"_Where is she?" _Natsume asked him as he entered the 24 hour bar/café.

"She's at my house." Natsume grinded his teeth and banged the entrance door behind him as soon as he heard where she was at and cut the gazes of women that were following him.

"_Give me the address, I'm picking her up." _Kai chuckled and gave his address. He drove to his office.

After 30 minutes, he came back and a red Porsche was parked outside his mansion.

**LIVING ROOM- 1****st**** floor…**

Natsume rolled his eyes at the drooling house helpers. He heard the door close and his head snapped to the left. He stood up.

"Kai-sama!" The maids bowed.

Kai saw a familiar face and recognized who the guy was at first sight. Natsume was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt (Like the one_ Dark from DN Angel _wears) and black pants.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Natsume Hyu—" Natsume cut him off.

"Where's Mikan?" He asked hurriedly.

"Upstairs sir." A maid interrupted.

Kai led him upstairs.

**Mikan **

"And tomorrow, we will start releasing word about you becoming our new talent and face then, you will have a press conference on Tuesday Sakura-san. We think the media will—" The door opened revealing the two (Natsume and Kai) and Mikio was all too startled to finish what he was about to say.

Natsume looked pissed. She wasn't wearing **that **when she left the house…

**THAT **Mikan was wearing a red tube dress that reached 6 inches above her knee and red&black socks up to her knees.

'_Natsume?' _She stared at him for a while.

" Ah, Ginzou-san." She greeted. "Thank you for lending me the dress." She smiled. "I'll give it back tomorrow." She said.

"Not a big deal, Sakura-san. It's a dress prepared for honored guests. Please keep it."

"But—Okay, thanks." Mikio approached Mikan.

"Here's your schedule for the month, Sakura-san." He bowed and left.

"Are you done? Let's go." Natsume said a bit pissed off and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for tonight Ginzou-san." She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, _Mikan."_ She blushed. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

She chuckled. "Me too. Ja'ne!" She closed the door.

**CAR…**

Mikan sat beside Natsume. She reclined her seat.

"Waah," Mikan yawned, she was scanning her schedule. "Amazing, how'd they know I have a swimming competition?" She said in awe. Natsume grunted. She looked at him. "What?" she said sleepily.

"What the hell is the matter with you Mikan?" He snapped.

"Nothing, _why_?"

"You're so dumb. How could you be so selfish and still act like this is all nothing?"

"This? Meaning…" She was yawning again.

"THE EFFORT YOU IDIOT!" He was really mad. He glared at her, only to find her… sleeping.

"Oie, idiot. Wake—." He sighed. "Forget it, you're probably tired."

**THE NEXT DAY **

Mikan woke up pretty late. It was 12:00 PM already. She went to her bathroom and immediately took a bath.

"Oh, I missed 2 periods already…I'll skip school for today." She sighed.

She decided to practice swimming for 3 hours. She rushed down the stairs.

"MIKAN! Good morning." Mrs. Sakura greeted. "Hmm, not going to school I see."

"Morning mom." She greeted back. "Yes, is it alright? I didn't expect the dinner to end so late, and stuff came up." She sat beside her and munched on toast.

"It can't be helped, but remember, you're still a student and no matter what extra activities you may be involved in, you still have to focus more on your studies. You can never ascertain whether the things you're taking part of right now will stay forever and help you in the future. I'm not saying school is a fall back, because your schooling is always the 1st choice. The knowledge you gain from school may help you get through different circumstances, different situations and different problems everyday. And that's one thing you're going to be certain of."

Mikan blinked. "Thanks mom."

"Well, I have to go dear. Oh, yes, I heard Natsume has a headache, take care of him for me."

"Uh, sure thing?" Mikan replied hastily.

Mikan sighed. 'Swimming practice cancelled!' she finished her breakfast and went to Natsume's room. After what seemed like eternity…

"Natsume?" She knocked.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Jeez, you really can't stay away can you?"

"No, in fact, I can't get my paws off you, now open the door!" She said with much sarcasm.

"The door's unlocked idiot."

"Oh." She turned the knob and went in. She saw him lying on his bed, his right hand on his head. "I heard you have a head ache." She said as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Really now." He said pointing the obvious. She browsed his room and caught something unlikely.

"Heh, so you've been drinking?"

"Are you done now? You're just disturbing my sleep."

"Actually, I didn't come here just to check up on you." He opened his right eye. "I'm here to talk to you about something." She heard him sigh.

"My mom and your dad's wedding is coming soon."

"I know that no duh."

"AHHH! Will you stop commenting?" She slapped his arm. "Anyway, it's been very clear to me that you don't like me. And I harbor the same _touching_ feelings for you too, don't worry. But, I want to change that. I've just come to realize this today, after mom and I talked. Actually, it's been such a long time since we talked to each other like that, even for a short span of time. She's always been busy. Remember when I told you I don't feel very happy about this marriage issue? Well, I change my mind. I think this is actually a good thing. And I'm trying my best to help them out starting from the marriage plans. I've already thought, rather, Hotaru helped me think of a good venue, and then you said the catering is okay already, all we need now is an event planner. But if they see us quarreling, I think that will be a big hindrance for the success of the marriage, so… I want us to bond on Wednesday! Okay? I mean, tomorrow is a big day for me… So… What do you think?" She peered at him.

"What the— Your asleep?!" She exclaimed. He opened his eyes. She sighed.

"It's hopeless Natsume, why did I even think you'd listen?"

'_PAYBACK!' _Natsume smirked as Mikan got out of his room, irritated. _'Don't worry you idiot, I heard you.' _He covered his eyes.

**ENDENDEND ENDENDENDENDENDEND ENDENDENDENDEND ENDENDENDENDEND ENDEND**

So, how was that, good, bad? Again, I hope you liked it. Any comments or suggestions?

I would now like to say thank you to those who reviewed on chapter **12 **and for stating my flaws!These people were:**winglessfairy25, SpringFairy14, koneko, dominiqueanne, mangamaniac1234, daaku-fary-online, Farr, aprilXXX and last but not least, ladalada.**

**To everyone who reviewed: **Sorry if I haven't been replying to your reviews lately. It's been a really really busy year and I'm having head aches from school. Thanks for your advice and support!

I'll be _sort of _dormant again because on Monday, we'll be back to school again. A lot of homework and stuff, but! Summer's fast approaching! **Three cheers!**

The past few months I can not get over this Naruto AMV with the song by **FOB- Thanks for the memories. **It's so nice:O Swear… whew, glad I finally got that out of my system!! Yey!

I'm giggling over excitement on my upcoming Chapters! I'm giggling? Here comes the drive!

**PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev PrevPrev**

**Next Chapter Preview!**

**Chapter 14- Bonding and Wait! Here comes the pressure:**

Natsume clenched his fists. He tore his eyes away from the TV.

"Hey, let's go to the amusement park."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, bedazzled.

"You invited us all to go didn't you? Or don't tell me you forgot what you told me last Monday."

'_So he WAS listening!_'

"Okay! I'll go get Youichi!"

… **End of preview.**

**Love you all for reading! Thanks a lot minna**

**)) .Skie.2314**


	14. Chapter 14 part A

_Yo Everyone. :D Thanks for the awesome reviews._

_BTW, I seem to be adding new OC's so I hope you don't mind._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Rapunzel, nor do I own G.A., I do own the OC's though. Please be reminded that this story is PURE Fiction and is not related to the plot of G.A. in any WAY. So don't sue me. :))_

**A/N:** _This a loooong Chapter, I haven't updated for a while, so I hope you guys will bear with me and still keep reading. THANKS! _X

* * *

**Chapter 14 PART A!: Bonding and Wait! Here comes the pressure!**

Mikan was still devasted, she went down the stairs and went to the living room. Natsume will never change! It was 3 PM already and she turned the TV on. She sank on the couch and Suzanne came in carrying a large pack of sweets.

"Thanks Suzanne." She said and took the bags from her.

"No problem Miss Sakura. Oh, is that the _Entertainment News_?" Mikan nodded as she opened one bag and dug her hand in. She motioned Suzanne to sit next to her.

"Oh great here's Anna Davis. The person she's going to make a comment on better ready herself." She chuckled. The girl just irritates her.

* * *

**Anna:** And for our last piece of showbiz buzz, tomorrow, Tuesday, Highlight Co. is going to present their new face and spokesperson. It actually shocked me and the crew. The new spokesperson isn't even that famous to begin with┘

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Kami-sama, please help me!" She looked up- as if waiting for a hand to scoop her from the couch.

**Anna:** I won't keep you guys hanging, she's Hyuuga Natsume's soon-to-be step-sister and she's a starting pianist. Have you got her? That's right! It's Sakura Mikan! Haha, didn't I tell you? Surprising huh? Well, this is yet another _Entertainment News _first!

* * *

Mikan turned the TV off... "Well... That was degrading." She sighed. "People might get the wrong impression huh Suzanne?"

"Suza-..." Mikan turned to Suzanne, only to find the girl looking at her all frozen. Shocked maybe? Mikan waved a hand in front of Suzanne's face.

"AHHH! Gomenasai Sakura-sama. I was just surprised!" Suzanne chuckled.

"Even you couldn't believe it." She went outside. "Did you get the newspaper already?"

"Yes, uhm, Masato-ojii got it for your mother just this morning."

"Masato-ojii?" Mikan asked as she looked back at Suzanne. Her name wasn't very Japanese at all.

"My grandfather, your butler." Suzanne said and smiled. Mikan just nodded and thanked her.

She ran off to the dining area when...

"Ou- Natsume!!" Mikan shouted in surprise. Natsume winced. She bumped into him.

"Your voice is freakin' loud, I think I've gone deaf." He commented as he cleaned his ears.

She ignored his comment. "You're okay now? But a while ago you were sleeping! And you..." Natsume looked at her plainly. "Well, anyways, did you see the newspaper? I'm bored; the TV has nothing interesting on."

"The maids must have thrown it away." He said as he kept his hands behind him.

"Really? But Suzanne told me she didn't fix anything."

"Whatever, go look if you want. UGLY." He grunted.

It looked odd... By this time, he should've walked out leaving her furious.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go search for the newspaper." He raised a brow at her.

FINALLY. She left, Natsume sighed. And returned to his room. Once he got there, he opened the paper again.

**It read:**

* * *

**HIGHLIGHT CO. UNVEIL NEW SPOKESPERSON -**

**Andrew Davis**

"Highlight Co. is going to introduce their new spokesperson tomorrow. Who's she? Sakura Mikan. Is it really because of talent that got her there? Or is it because of connections and relationships such as being Natsume Hyuuga's and Ruka Nogi's relative or _Being friends with benefits_ with Highlight Co. Heir Kai Ginzou? What luck a girl can have in a year..."

* * *

Natsume crumpled the paper. He threw it to the bin beside his bed.

"Blabber mouths."

Natsume slept for the rest of the day.

**_Downstairs.._**

Mikan sank in the bean bag in the game room. She pouted.

" There's nothing to dooo! Where's the newspaper when you need it?"

By that time, Youichi was with her. He looked around.

"Nothing to do? In this mansion? Seriously..." He dragged his green bean bag and sat beside her.

" Well, I've already tried everything there is to try." She laughed. Youichi sighed.

"Have you already seen the dance studio? There are lots of equipments you might find interesting, nee-chan."

"Eh? There's a dance studio?"

The rest of the night was nothing out of the ordinary: Mikan was still dallying, Natsume was still sleeping, Tsubasa was out-Partying and Youichi was too busy playing with the maids and fooling them.

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

Mikan hurried off to school. It was _10 minutes_ before the bell.

**Mikan's PoV:**

DAMN IT!! Natsume didn't wake me up at all! What's more is that he drove to school by himself! Who's the selfish bastard now? _(A/N: Referring to the time he scolded her)_ Why was he mad anyway? Wait, is he even mad? Was he always like that? Err.. Darn him...

It's already 7:55, class starts at 7:45! So much for being a college student! Where did the enthusiasm of waking up at 8 and attending school at 9:30 go? Luck's really on my side today. What's more is that there's a traffic jam.

I rolled the window of the silver BMW I was on, and saw motorcycles going faster than us. Err, wait a minute, something's clamping my arm. I turned my head 90 degrees left and found Youichi sleeping peacefully, clinging on to my arm... _Drooling._ What a peaceful face-- oh. Oh crap, he's drooling!! Please add that he's doing such a fine drool on my arm, how great.

"Eww, eww." I fixed his head in a pillow and let him lie there, and I wiped his drool off my skin. What a great way to start my day!

As I stared out of the window again, I noticed that we weren't going anywhere! We weren't moving! I peered at Minato- our driver.

"Minato, why aren't we moving?" I asked. He pointed to a crowd.

"Looks like there's an accident, Sakura-sama." He said as he too, was focusing on the group of people. I think it was instinct- I rushed out of the car and headed to the group of people. I heard Minato calling me, but I was too caught up to tell him I'll be right back.

I started excusing myself to see what was up. I mean, hey, these people are in the middle of the road for Pete's sake. As I excused myself closer to the scene, I noticed one thing- All the people huddling up here... Are all _females_. Before I knew it, I was faced with a super handsome guy, standing at about 6"1, he had blue hair and green color spectrum eyes.

I heard the girls screaming.

"Sachou-sama! Look here! PLEAAAAASE!!" One group of high school girls wearing their uniform screamed.

"Uhm... Excuse me, could you move your car somewhere, maybe somewhere... Where it can't bother people who have busy lives?" I stated. The blue haired guy got out of his Ferrari.

"Excuse me?" He smirked smugly. I felt my temper rise.

I breathed in, threw my hair back and pointed at him, "Look mister, whoever you are, could you PLEASE move? And I mean- _you and your car_- out of the way? People with busy lives are trying to go to school and to their work here." I said. I hope my words sounded like it was full of spite.

I heard girls hiss and gasp, but it didn't matter. Who is this guy to make me even late for school.

He smiled. And in no matter of time, he lifted me off the ground like I was some sort of potato sack and shoved me into his Red Ferrari. I kept my cool.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted and demanded an answer from him. Yeah, that was cool. He was reversing his car and sped off.

"SACHOU SAMAAAA!" The girls wailed.

**Normal PoV**

_**BMW.**_

Minato stared into nothingness, he just saw the red Ferrari take off with Mikan. Cars started moving and others behind him honked. He regained consciousness and rushed inside.

"Minato-ojii," Youichi started (He refers to everyone above 50 years of age, Ojii) "Where's Mikan nee-chan?"

"Ano... Youichi-sama, she went to school with a friend." Minato said as he focused on the road.

"What about her things then?"

_**Back to MIKAN:**_

"My things!! I don't have them! MISTER! MISTER! Where are you taking me!?" She exclaimed, Mikan was definitely losing her cool.

"Can you please stop shouting?"

"I will, if you'd just tell me where we're headed to!" She crossed her arms.

He sighed, "Jeez, you're just like what Tsubasa told me." He murmured.

"What?" She snapped.

"I said we're headed to your school."

"Oh. Why are you taking me to my school?"

He looked at her for a second, "Because you're a person with a busy life and I'm trying to help out." He said sarcastically.

She nodded, "Ohh. What time is it anyway?" She looked at the digital clock and at the road. She was turning tomato red.

"OH CRAP! It's 8:30!! I'm super late!" She grabbed his arm and started shaking it. "Hurry up! Hurry!"

He was laughing, "You've got some nerve little chick, one minute you were all mad and the next, you're all frantic and ordering me around."

"Sorry mister, it's just that I'm so nervous about the interview later and that damned Jinno is our next teacher." He resumed laughing.

"Ah, Jinno, he was my teacher 4 years ago too." He smiled at her. "Plus, I have a name little chick." She rested her chin on her palm.

"I have a name too, and it's not little chick, I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you." She extended her hand. Again, for a second, he shook it and let go of the steering wheel.

"I know you; I'm Sachou Kino by the way, nice to meet you Mikan." He flashed a boyish smile at her and she blushed. "Anyway, you don't know me?" He asked in disbelief.

"WHY? Is it a sin not to know you?" She snickered.

"No, but you really have no clue?" He asked as he peered at her and gave her his Business card.

She scratched her head. " I really don't kn-- ah. Kino does ring a bell though."

"A friend of Tsubasa's maybe?"

"Now I reme-." He cut her off.

"Multi-millionaire at the age of 19?"

"Err.."

"3 Platinum records last 2006?"

"Yea-"

"Soul Hotels Executive?"

"Okay, okay, I get it already you're famous."

"Tennis Prince?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "Just kidding."

"Exactly how old are you?" She sweat dropped.

"23, but I'm turning 24 next next next month." He said nonchalantly.

She sat back._ 'I'm feeling so inferior just sitting next to him.'_ She thought to herself.

"You're probably thinking that you're feeling inferior just sitting next to me right?"

"How'd you know that!?"

"We're here." He suddenly announced. The gates opened and Mikan saw students abounding.

"Oh crap," She bent her body forward, thus hiding herself from the view of the people passing by. "It's break time."

_(Please try visualize her posture here. :D)_

"What exactly are you doing?" He said, curious.

"I can't let them see me with _YOU. _Now that I know how famous you are, if you have fan girls here, I wouldn't take the risk." She said as she looked at him. He parked beside a Sakura tree. "Is the coast clear?" She asked.

"Nope." He paused and raised his arms. He spotted something black and had a dark aura surrounding it., "Oh hey Natsume!" Kino called out.

"Shhh, Sachou-san! Be quiet!" she hissed.

Natsume raised his brow at Kino.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume got 1 feet closer to the car.

Kino chuckled. "Just delivering a little chick."

"What?" Natsume asked baffled. He got closer.

"Sachou-san!" She squeaked. "Be qui-." Mikan peered up and saw Natsume glaring at her. "Oh hi Natsume. What an awesome surprise." She laughed nervously. Natsume picked her up_ ( like how Ban Midou picks Ginji up :X )_

"And what exactly are _YOU_ doing? More over, what are you doing, with _HIM_?" Natsume put her down and pointed at Kino.

Mikan's mind went blank. What could she tell him? She couldn't possibly say that he picked her up while she's making a blab about him being a nuisance in her going to school NO WAY! He'd say that she's a complete...

"Idiot," Ah, he said it. "Why would you go off with a complete stranger?" He asked.

"He's no stranger, he's famous!" She smiled sheepishly.

Natsume combed his hair up. "Did you know he was famous?"

"No." She replied quickly.

"Okayyy, well, bye Mikan, Natsume. See ya 'round." Kino bade as he drove off.  
Mikan just looked at the car retreating.

"Where's your bag?" Natsume quickly shot a question.

"I left it."

A vein appeared just above Natsume's left brow. "Where'd you leave it?"

_**"!"**_ Both heard a honk.

"Sakura-sama!! Your things!" Minato gave her the bag.

"Oh look, here it is!" she smiled at Minato. "How convenient."

Natsume started walking to class.

"What's your next period?" Mikan asked.

"Bio 102." Natsume said.

"Mine too!" She walked beside him.

"Next time, don't ride with strangers." Natsume shrugged.

"Well, it was your fault! You left me and didn't wake me up!"

"Is it my obligation to get you out of bed?" He asked sarcastically.

She pouted as she looked around, "No." She stopped walking, "Hey, where are we?" She asked.

"We're going to a short cut."

Mikan chuckled. "Oh. Okay."

Natsume opened a door.

"This isn't the BIO 102 room." She raised a brow at him. Natsume opened the door.

"Ladies first." He led her in. Once she got in, the door slammed.

"CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA-SAN! GAMBATE!!" The lights were turned on and every one jumped out of their hiding place.

"What for?" Mikan asked.

"For your interview later." Ruka smiled and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Minna." Mikan said and smiled. The place was filled with streamers and balloons.

"Don't thank us. It's Natsume's idea." Yuu smiled.

"What? I just said that she's having a press conference later." Natsume leaned against the wall.

"So better go cheer her on." Koko added.

"Thanks Natsume." Mikan smiled and joined the others.

**It was 2:05 pm already**

The student's heads shot up when they heard loud, simultaneous knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Misaki asked.

"We're looking for Miss Sakura?" Mikan stood up when the people saw her and excused her. "Can we borrow her? She's got a conference." One said. Misaki could only nod his head.

A man with thick black rimmed glasses shoved her in the limousine.

"Good noon."

Her head shot up when she heard his voice.

"Ka-kai Ginzou!" She blushed heavily.

He smiled and leaned closer, "I suppose you now know your schedule?" She enthusiastically nodded.

'Don't act dumb! _YOU ARE IN CONTROL_.' she reminded herself. Kai held her hand.

"Just relax and act normally, okay? If you don't know what to say or if you don't like the question, just smile and keep quiet, leave it to me."

"Ah-- O-OKAY!" She shouted and saluted, he chuckled. _'You were supposed to say_ "Yeah, I know." _Something cool!_' she thought to herself.

He smiled, "That's the spirit." She mentally slapped herself. _'Good control idiot!'_

They finally arrived at the set and the crew flocked to Mikan and quickly arranged her.

_**After 30 Minutes of preparation**_

Mikan went out of the room. She was wearing a light blue, v-neck and backless dress with a red ribbon just beneath the breast and showed a little bit of cleavage. She wore same colored stilettos. Her hair was curled only at the bottom.

"You look nice." Kai complimented.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to astonish the world with me?" He chuckled.

Mikan's smile was calm and bright. "I SURE AM."

The stage manager went backstage. "We're on in 3,2,1!"

"Good afternoon TOKYO, and welcome to Highlight Co.'s Press Conference on our new spokesperson AND new face. With Kai Ginzou-sama, please welcome, Miss Sakura Mikan!" Mikio announced. He wasn't feeling nervous like he used to be.

"Let's go." Kai offered his arm and she took it, together, they went up the stage and received a warm applause. Mikan sat down and stared at the place, it was covered with roses and silky blue cloths wrapped at every veranda and staircase. Kai started speaking.

"Good Afternoon, I am the Heir of the Highlight Corporation, Kai Ginzou and welcome to the press conference. I will make this introduction short, so that after the film viewing, we will have the reporters ask their questions." He stopped.

"We know that having Miss Sakura, an up and coming pianist, as our new talent and spokesperson is indeed a great risk to take, yet we must put into mind, that it is the talent that counts. Highlight Co. is a talent agency and a company which is best known for producing such high standard artists, that is why I believe that we would not fail to again, take Japan by storm with Miss Sakura's striking skills. Furthermore, if we'd use an artist who has had too much exposure-- the audience would easily get tired of him/ her wouldn't they? If you do not believe and you do not hold me accountable, then, please let me show you a couple of her performances"

_(A movie on Mikan's current recitals & practices.)_

Everyone clapped.

**Mikio: **Everyone, please settle down, we will now have the open forum.

Every reporter stood up.

_"MISS SAKURA!" _A blonde female reporter called. _"Mathilda Kraw from Prime Time Magazine, I have a question." _(NO DUH. :)) ) _"Is taking this job overwhelming you?"_

_'Well, this interview might not be hard at all!!' _Mikan thought to herself and smiled.

"No, not very much. I plan to balance everything once I start, you know, school work and others."

Another raised a point, _"SO, you still plan on going to school afterwards?"_

Mikan chuckled, "Of course, for me, school still is the number one priority, next to sleeping of course." The reporters chuckled.

A lot of easy questions were thrown at her, and she was able to answer them calmly.

_"Miss Sakura, Andrew Davis, of Tokyo Weekly." _He paused, _"Rumor has it that you have a relationship with the Highlight heir, Kai Ginzou that's why you were chosen to become Highlight's new talent and spokes person. How do you respond to that rumor?" _Mikan clenched her fists and was ready to speak, she was so red. Kai held her hand and beat her to it. He smirked.

"Actually, we haven't been acquainted until last Sunday. The board had their eyes on 3 people. But as soon as we heard her on her recital, the company decided on getting her as our new talent. She had all 5 characteristics that made us determined to get her. Skill, Grace, Bearing, A serene presence and an outstanding voice. And we even got a bonus."

_"Which is?" _Another reporter asked.

"A beautiful face." Mikan blushed. Oh boy, did she want to die happily!

_'EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! He just praised me!! Weeeeee!!' _She thought to herself.

The reporters hooted and Andrew grinned.

"Who is your manager?" Mikan looked at Kai.

"We haven't talked about it yet. Perhaps at the contract signing tomorrow." Kai smiled.

"Miss Sakura, who do you want to be playing side by side with?"

" I haven't really given it some thought. So I'm really not sure, though I would want to perform with Rei Chi, I heard that she's a good pianist as well." She smiled sweetly.

After 30 minutes, the conference finally ended.

_**Back stage**_

**_MIKANS PoV._**

I sighed, finally! That was over. I noticed Kai talking to Mikio and a bunch of people. How did I ever end up with having an agreement with such an eloquent man? Oh, it was a dream come true alright... On the fateful day Youichi knocked on my door. Oh crap, he was looking back. I forced a smile.

"Good job Mikan." Kai approached me.

I smiled brighter, "Thank-" He hugged me, "-you."

_'Ah. He hugged me.'_

It was already 7 PM and I stood out of the mansion, we had a short celebration. I have this tingling feeling inside me whenever I think about the contract signing tomorrow. Although I don't have a manager in mind yet, I believe I'll think of someone soon.

_**NPOV.**_

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Mikan shouted with glee.

Mrs. Sakura rushed downstairs and greeted her. "You seem happy." She smiled.

Mikan grinned, "A lot of things just happened that's all."

"Oh yes, the contract signing IS at 8:30 tomorrow right?" She asked. Mikan nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"Why mom?" Mikan raised a brow.

Her mom turned about, "Your teacher Jinno, called in earlier and just reassured your time slot for tomorrow, he said something about, you escorting and guiding a new male student." She chuckled.

Tsubasa stopped midway when he heard what Mrs. Sakura said.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, should I call him back?" Mikan headed to the nearest phone.

Mrs. Sakura seemed alarmed, "NO!-- I mean, I already told him to excuse you from your first 3 periods and that you cant tour the transferee." She said and continued,

"Well, goodnight honey, sleep well." Mrs. Sakura kissed her on the forehead and went up, Tsubasa went to his room.

Mikan headed to hers as well- when she saw Natsume coming out of his.

"Oh hey Natsume." She greeted with a smile.

"What's up? You seem creepy." He asked indifferently.

She grinned, "Nothing much! I'm just feeling happy." She smiled.

"You're weird." He proceeded.

Mikan stopped on her tracks and faced Natsume, she ran to him and clenched his shirt.  
Natsume turned to her.

"AH! Natsume!" Natsume's eyes widened, he blushed. "...Will you be my manager?" She let him go and peered at his face. Natsume's eyes twitched.

"And be supervised by that monkey you call a crush?"

"Uhuh." She didn't even notice the comment on Kai.

"Well, that's absolutely... NO." Natsume turned again and left her standing there... Furious again. Tsubasa sneaked up at her and poked her chin.

"Mikan?"

"Yessss?" She slowly turned her head, she seemed to disintegrate.

Tsubasa smiled, "I heard you wanted a manager?"

Mikan's eyes twitched... "Err-- It's okay Tsubasa-nii, you don't really have to!"

"Not me. Kino Sachou, my friend. He's good at improving people, not that you need to improve or anything, and I heard he took a break from singing. Plus, he's mighty bored with their company."

"Uh... Okay, do you have his number?" Mikan blurted out.

Tsubasa let out a big fat-  
"NO." He sweat dropped, " Well, do your best! Goodnight." He smiled and chuckled.

Mikan entered her room, all depressed. She rummaged her bag for her wallet and cellphone...

"Wait a minute. I HAVE HIS CALLING CARD!"

_**Wednesday**_

Mikan woke up earlier than anyone in the manor could have. She invited Kino Sachou for the contract signing since he already agreed to be her manager, whether permanent or temporary.

_(FAST FORWARDED)_

It was finally over, she couldn't bare Kino's exuding arrogance.

He even told her, "I knew you had a hidden desire for me." Mikans shrugged the thought off and rushed to the house, she wanted to see the conference held yesterday...

"AH! IT STARTED ALEADY!!"

She went in and found Natsume, Tsubasa and the band sitting hanging out at the 1st floor 1st living room. Near the dining area.. Watching the conference.

Yuu and Koko sat by the beverage counter with Ruka drinking wine. Tsubasa lay at the couch, his long legs stretched. And Natsume On the other couch, sitting with his head resting on his left arm and his other arm holding a wine glass. His legs at the coffee table and he looked pissed, as usual.  
"Oh. Is it the interview yesterday?" Mikan nodded. Suzanne stopped and accompanied them watching and Mikan sat next to Natsume.

* * *

"...our new talent. She had all 5 characteristics that made us determined to get her. Skill, Grace, Bearing, A serene presence and an outstanding voice. And we even got a bonus."

"Which is?" Another reporter asked.

"A beautiful face."

* * *

Mikan blushed again. Natsume clenched his fists. He tore his eyes away from the TV.

"That Ginzou guy must be blind. God, you look like a freakin' pekinese-- only worse." He insulted.

"Wha- Why the sudden attack?" She smirked, "You aren't too handsome youself little ass hole"  
Everyone was now paying attention to their quarrel.

"Tell it to the judge." He looked away.

"I'm afraid to, you might have bribed every judge in town." She was about to leave when he spoke again.

"Hey," Natsume called out. "Let's go to the amusement park." He finished as he stood up.

"Huh?" Mikan stopped. She was bedazzled.

"You invited us to go didn't you? Or don't tell me you forgot what you told me last Monday."

_'So he WAS listening!'_

"Okay! I'll go get Youichi!" Mikan ran upstairs quickly.

"Aww... Natsume's jealous!" Koko chuckled.

"Tch." Was all he could mutter.

"WE'LL COME TOO!" Tsubasa raised his right hand and stood up.

"No, if you come, we'll have to use 2 different cars."

"It's settled then!" Tsubasa and the others shouted.

Mikan came down wearing black cami-pants and a short-sleeved purple shirt; she paired them with black sneakers. Youichi wore a blue jumper with a red and white shirt and simple rubber shoes.

_(A/N: Okay, I'll enumerate what they wore. :D Everyone's wearing rubber shoes!)_

Natsume was clad in a black polo and white pants. Tsubasa was wearing a pink shirt that said "Mr. Drunkard" and jeans, Yuu and Koko were wearing red and white sleeveless shirts and shorts. Finally, Ruka wore a white, sleeveless, hooded t-shirt and dark jean shorts. Suzanne wore a plain blue sleeved shirt and cami pants.

The group went to the amusement park in two cars.

**1st CAR: **Mikan, Natsume, Youichi and Suzanne.  
**2nd CAR: **Tsubasa, Ruka, Yuu and Koko.

_**--COMMERCIAL BREAK--**_

**1ST CAR:  
**

**Mikan: **Oooh... This is gonna be so fun! But, why isn't Tsubasa nii-chan with us?  
**Natsume:** Why do you think?

**2nd CAR:**

**Tsubasa: **AM I NOT FAMILY TOO?!

_Ruka plops down and stares at Tsubasa,_

**Ruka: **I am too, but you don't hear me complaining. (sighs.)

_**--COMMERCIAL BREAK--**_

PLEASE PROCEED TO PART TWO. :D --


	15. Chapter 14 part B

** Now serving: _CHAPTER 14 Part B! :D Bonding and Wait! Here comes the pressure!_**

* * *

Mikan gaped at the amusement park with those pair odd _"lovey dovey" _eyes.

"Woooooooow. I never thought this Park would be more beautiful upfront!"

"Duh, it's new, let's go." Natsume went ahead.

Mikan held his shirt.

"Aren't we going to wait for Tsubasa and the others? Plus Suzanne is having trouble waking Youichi up."

Natsume sighed, he went back to the car.

"Youichi." He called and lifted his head. Mikan peeked.

"Onii?"

"We're here."

"Really?" Youichi yawned. Natsume nodded.

_'WOooooooooooow.' _Mikan was amused.

_And they ended going ahead of the others._

Natsume was walking faster than usual.

"Wait up." Mikan clung to him.

"Let go"

"No way, we're bonding remember? No going solo."

"Is it old aged people day?" Natsume sighed at her remark.

"Apparently, there's a promo for old people today."

"Oh. Youichi, where do you want to go first?" Mikan turned her head and saw no one behind them. "Natsume, Youichi and Suzanne are gone."

"What?"

"They're--" He cut her off.

"YEAH I KNOW."

"We better search for them." Mikan turned her heel. Natsume held her hand.

"I'll call his cell." Natsum took out his phone.

"He has a cell?" **(O.o)**

"Damn, it's jammed. It'll take time, let's go search for them while going around the park."

Mikan nodded.

_**MEAN WHILE**_

"Hehehehe... Consider this a favor onii-chan. _Plan B: Leaving the two alone in the carnival, SUCCESS!_" Youichi said as he and Suzanne hid behind the bush.

"Good job Master Youh!" The two headed for a high-five. People stared at them. Somehow, the two understood each other.

Mikan was awed. They were at a shooting stall. _(Like the ones in fairs, where you have to po the balloons using pellet guns)_

"You're good!!" Mikan shook Natsume. He was hitting it all.

"Too loud." Natsume twitched at her tone,

"But you're goo-" Natsume covered her mouth.

The mister looked at the two.

"What a weird way to show affection." Mikan turned her head to the mister running the stall.

She shook her head violently, "Oh no no! We aren't a couple." She chuckled. "With this guy? I wont be able to live while people refer to me, _'his girl friend'_."

The mister nodded, "Oh. Well, good job kid. What prize do you want?"

Natsume glared at him. "Oi idiot, what prize do you want?" He said diverting his attention to Mikan, who was buying a cotton candy, 2 ice creams and 4 corn dogs.

"THE OVERSIZED BUNNY!" She pointed. She has **BIONIC** ears.

"You heard her old man." Natsume smirked. A vein popped out of the stall keeper.

Mikan ran to Natsume's side and tried to give him the ice cream and 1 corn dog.

"I don't want it."

"You dont? OKAY THEN. MORE FOR ME!" She ate 2 corn dogs as fast.

"Little girl, your right--." The man didn't get to finish his sentence as Natsume grabbed the bunny and dragged Mikan. "RUDE LITTLE RUNT!"

Natsume grinned at him.

"What ride should we go first?"

"Whatever you want."

"OKAY! Hmmm..." Mikan looked around, _'I bet you'll lose your cool at...' _Mikan thought to herself. "THE ROLLER COASTER."

"Okay. Let's go deposit your stuff toy." Natsume held her hand.

"O.. Okay." Mikan walked beside him.

_**7 Minutes later.**_

"Oh... Gosh... I feel sick." Mikan.

"I told you I didn't want any food yet, and you're a pig by the way."

"But... about to throw up Amusement park food are delicious."

"You can actually find it on the streets."

"Whatever." Mikan said as she hurled.

"Let's ride the 3-D Ride thing."

"BUT! That has many bumps! I'll get sicker!" Natsume smirked.

"Come on," He said slyly, "You'll be fine. I really want to go."

"Wow, you're in the drive. OKAY! For your sake."

_**After 8 Minutes.**_

"My tummy hurts."

"Actually, I didn't really want to go." He smiled. Her eyes twitched.

"Why you--" Everyone was staring at them, and when I say everyone... I mean the old people. "You're so handsome Natsume!"

"Aww, what a sweet couple." One grand mother said.

Mikan smiled uneasily. Natsume held her hand.

"Come on, let's search for OUR BROTHER." Natsume intentionally said.

"Oh my..." They gasped and went away.

"Do you have to say that? It was embarrassing." Mikan dragged her feet.

"Eh?" She noticed a head sticking out of a plant. "YOUICHI! SUZANNE!"

Suzanne went out, "Sakura-sama!" She smiled at Mikan.

"Where have you guys been?" Mikan rushed to them.

"Oh, we've been spy-." Youichi held Suzanne's hand.

"Spider man! We ate at the Spider Man stall." He looked at Suzanne and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, okay then. Since you guys are now here, let's ride the ferris wheel! Something that wont make me **BARF**!" Mikan turned her head to Natsume.

"Good idea." He shrugged his shoulders. Did she ever want to strangle him...

Suddenly, the crowd was giving way to 4 men in black suits. Mikan disregarded them and pulled Youichi to the Ferris Wheel.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" One man called, Natsume tsked. Mikan turned her head and saw the men aligned horizontally infront of her.

"Y-yes?" She took a step back.

"It's time for your recording ma'am." One answered.

"Recording?"

Kino appereard in a white suit. "What are you waiting for?"

Mikan looked at Youichi, Natsume and Suzanne. She knelt infront of the kid.

"Let's continue this some other time okay?" She patted his head.

Youichi smiled, "Okay."

"Sorry Suzanne, Natsume, I have to go. Bye bye!" She smiled and walked beside Kino.

Soon, the two disappeared. Natsume sighed rather loudly and Youichi just grinned at him.

"Let's go." Natsume held his hand and went to the Ferris Wheel.

"NATSUME!!" The three turned their heads only to see Ruka and the others.

_**STUDIO. 7 PM.**_

4 men were listening to Mikan play the "Bumble Bee". _(Kai, Kino, The tuner and Mikio)_

Kino stopped the recording and spoke via microphone, at that time, Kai was watching.

"Mikan," He called, Mikan stopped playing and looked at him through the glass.

"Yes?"

He started to speak, "That was again, a bit sloppy. If you can, please press all the keys so that we can hear them."

Mikan sighed, and then inhaled. "OKAY!" She beamed. Kai smiled.

It was 2 AM when they finished recording a couple of pieces.

Mikan stretched her arms. "How am I going to grow taller with this?" She murmured.

"You wont." Mikan jolted.It was Kai.

"Ah! Ginzou-san! I was just kidding."

"Are you getting stressed out?" He asked as he cupped her face.

She blushed, "It's still too early to feel stress." He chuckled.

"You're right, then, you wouldn't mind if Mikio summarizes your schedule for Friday?"

"Eh? But, I have cla-," She stopped, "Not at all." Mikio entered the room and Kai went back to his office.

* * *

**_-- SCHEDULE --_**

7:30-8:30- Breakfast with director.  
8:45-9:40- Rehearsals.  
9:45-10:20- Parlor (Getting ready)  
10:30- 12:00- Press Conference. (About singing career)  
12:10- 1:45- Lunch.  
2:00- 5:20- Piano and Voice recording (with Rei Chi)

_**--END of Schedule for Friday--**_

* * *

Mikan's eyes went wide when she saw the schedule_ (She wasn't listening to Mikio)._

"Ah... Kino, wha-what's with the voice recording?"

Kino grinned at her, "Well, wouldn't it be fine with you? I heard you sing and your voice isn't bad at all. Furthermore, it would be better if you sang and played the piano. By then, technically speaking, your recitals and concerts wont be as boring." He finished.

"With Rei Chi?"

"Well, you did say it in the launching right?" She sighed. _She remembered._

"Oh, okay."

"EVERYONE!" The producer called. "That's it for today. Thank you for your hard work!" He approached Kino and Mikan.

"You're limo's are upfront. Thank you for the hard work Sakura-san, Sachou-san. Have a safe trip" he bowed. The two did as well.

_**MANSION. 3 AM.**_

Natsume couldn't sleep. What was bothering him? He doesn't know...

He already drank 2 milk bottles, and yet, he couldn't sleep.

He snapped out of his trance when the front door opened.

It was Mikan, she looked tired and down.

"Why are you arriving just now?" Mikan's head shot up.

"Natsume?" She said in a bored tone.

"Oh, we've been recording and stuff."

He sighed, "You better get some sleep."

"Huh?" She stopped midway and held on to the stairs, "Why aren't you sleeping yet? Aren't you sleepy?"

Natsume yawned, "I am. Go to sleep already, idiot." He stood up and went to his room.

_**THE NEXT DAY. 5PM.**_

Suzanne knocked on Mikan's door. (Mikan's sleeping, she's savouring the moment.)

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! You're on the news!" Mikan jolted and opened her door, she let Suzanne come in and they both watched TV.

* * *

_**Hot NEWS**_

And on our update on new celebrities, Sakura Mikan and new singer Rei Chi are going to do a duet, in singing and in playing the piano on Friday.  
Stay tuned for the press conference -that will be recorded live!

* * *

Mikan sighed. "It's already out."

Suzanne looked at her pale face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just tired." She smiled.

Suzanne went out and closed the door.

_**On the Other side of Japan...**_

Rei turned the TV off.

"Who does she think she is? Requesting for a duet that easily." She threw the remote to the sofa.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 14 END**

**A/N: **TOO LONG RIGHT? Well, I warned you. :3

I hope you didn't lose the stomach to read this. lol.  
Hahaha... Because of the problems I've been encountering with my PC, this chapter, _(Chapter 14) _has been rewritten overnight... I couldn't stop typing. :))  
I REALLY DO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. X

Let me know what you guys think about it! And sorry for the grammatical errors, wrong spellings and other crappy mistake I've made- If there are any. XD

_I seriously dont know how to end this fic I thought of something like, emmancipation or disowning Natsume but that's kind of heart throbbing, so I just thought of something else._

_Comments and..._  
**I need suggestions. **(O.o)


	16. Announcement :

Omigosh. ~:

NOVEMBER 10, 2008= CURSED DAY.

Dearest readers.

Crap. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . crap.

Today (Day I posted this NOTE (November 18'08) should have been the day I was supposed to upload the newest re-written chapter of Player that's composed of 10 pages, two parts= 20 pages.  
Sadly. Sadly. Humongously sadly enough- A stupid worthless guy *SORRY I'M SERIOUSLY RAGING NOW.* actually invented an undetectable virus which corrupted and burned all my files in my USB's, LAPTOP and corrupted all other treasured and priceless files.

I'm stupid and am at fault. (I'm sorry, I'm beginning to be vulgar... But, I can't take it anymore. :"(( )

I didn't save the file into a lot of places, I didn't have a hard copy nor did I think ahead (Because I'm very very busy).

Don't worry, right now (November 10), I'm conditioning myself, I'm thinking.  
*This is probably the price for having better grades* or so I would like to convince myself. But one thing is for sure, this is God's way of saying something... Just don't know what.

I will re-write, the latest chapter for the nth/ 3rd time, a bit faster and I will improve and have lots of good stuff.

Also, just to inform you. . . 3 New stories under "Tsubasa Chronicles", "Gakuen Alice" and "Vampire Knight" have been deleted as well and the remaining unsorted fictions and plainly fictions AS WELL.

My heart is crushed and I feel like my mind is empty... I've been under a lot of pressure and changes and I'm coping up with them handsomely...

BUT then again. . . This problem comes in again.

I really wish people would stop spamming and virus-ing. :|||

Anyway, watch out for... "TURNING LEFT" a Tsubasa Chronicles Fan Fiction (Which HAD 5 chapters already), re-written. ;)

And don't worry, I won't end up being one of those authors who left with out finishing their stories and never came back just because they've turned into "young adults". )  
I'm not generalizing though. :| I know the devastating feeling of anticipating something that's never ever going to continue.  
I seriously liked someone's story but she suddenly turned 18 and poof, she became Ko-ko crunch.

I just turned 15 BTW! Sad. I'm getting older by the minute. Happy birthday to me! A month ago! . . . :|

OKAY. I'm really devastated still. My heart felt like it stopped, I don't know, suddenly images *Seems anime-is* of me typing and laughing while typing *LUNATIC ALERT* came into my mind and the world stopped spinning, I started to check my accounts on-line to see if my stoies have been drafted and what not.  
But I'm at a complete loss.

I didn't want this to happen okay? :| THIS IS NOT A PETTY EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING. I'm serious. :(

I w i l l u p d a t e . I s w e a r b y D a v y J o n e s ' n a m e .

I love you all and forgive me for not updating and for having a virus! :||||||||||||||||||\

Hate me now, love me later. ;}~ *Weak smile*

Love.  
Love.  
And much love.  
*** Please don't kill me, okay? :) ***

*Skie2314~


End file.
